RWBY Reaper
by Ereston
Summary: Le temps est écoulé. Ichigo se transforme en Hollow au fond du Shattered Shaft. Plongeant au plus profond de lui, il se retrouve seul dans une forêt enneigé avec une jeune fille vêtue de rouge... Qui est-elle ? Et surtout, peut-elle l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs de shinigami ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

 **C'est ma seconde histoire sur ce site et l'idée de ce croosover me plaisait bien donc voilà :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo et RWBY celle de Roosterteeth. Aucun profit recherché dans cette œuvre.**

* * *

Plus de 70 heures venaient de s'écouler et il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Urahara était là depuis quelques heures à écouter de loin tandis que Jinta était en train de chambrer Ichigo au fond du Shattered Shaft.

Soudain, une éruption de reiatsu se fait sentir et Jinta sort en quatrième vitesse du trou, l'air paniqué.

« Et merde ! » Dit-il. « Il est vraiment en train de se transformer en hollow ! »

« Je vais abréger ses souffrances. » Annonce Ururu de son habituelle voix triste.

« Attends. » Dit le propriétaire du magasin. « Regardez, le masque est apparu en premier alors que normalement il se forme en dernier. Il est en train de résister à la transformation. » Explique-t-il. « Il peut encore redevenir un shinigami. Attendons encore un peu. »

* * *

Avant que Ichigo ne perde conscience il a ressentit une douleur physique comme il n'en a jamais sentie avant. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé, écrasé et brûlé vif, tout en même temps.

Mais tout de suite il ne sent rien. Il est entouré de ténèbres qui semblent sans fin. Puis il croit entendre une voix... Une voix qui chante...

Il se réveille en sursaut et il ouvre grand les yeux quand il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus au fond du Shaft...

Il se trouve dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt lugubre, enneigée et silencieuse. Le froid le fait grelotter tandis qu'il se relève et se frotte les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« Hého ! Y'a quelqu'un ? » Hurle-t-il en espérant que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Bien sûr pas de réponse. Une bourrasque glacée lui fouette le visage tandis qu'un bruit se fait entendre par dessus le vent qui souffle... On dirait le hurlement d'un loup mais en plus sinistre...

Perdu il lève les yeux en se disant que tout ça n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Au dessus de lui il n'y a qu'un ciel d'encre avec une pleine lune aussi blanche que la neige mais de quatre fois la taille normale..

« Mais où je suis, bon sang ? » Dit l'adolescent, un peu frustré.

Des flocons se mettent alors à tomber lentement et le froid semble d'un coup redoubler d'intensité. Le hurlement lugubre se fait de nouveau entendre et Ichigo regarde de nouveau dans tout les sens pour essayer de voir quelqu'un...

C'est là qu'une voix de jeune femme se met à chanter de façon mélancolique...

 _Red like roses fills my dreams_

 _and brings me to the place you rest_

Ichigo voit alors apparaître quelqu'un à l'orée de la forêt. Apparemment c'est une femme puisqu'elle porte une courte robe noire tenue par un corset au niveau du ventre. Sa tête est cachée par un capuchon d'un rouge vif qui est complété par une cape de la même couleur qui se balance au gré du vent. Le tout étant tenu par des attaches aux niveau des épaules.

 _White is cold and always yearning_

 _Burdened by a royal test_

A sa ceinture se trouve ce qui ressemble à une sacoche d'un côté et à des balles de fusil de l'autre. Il y a aussi un emblème de rose de couleur blanche.

 _Black the beast_

 _descends from shadow_

Elle avance vers lui d'un pas calme, presque triste, en marchant sur la neige avec ses épaisses bottes en cuir noir. Son capuchon cache le haut de son visage ce qui l'empêche de voir à quoi elle ressemble.

 _Yellow beauty burns gold_

Elle s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il la surplombe d'une bonne tête et pourtant il a une impression étrange. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air dangereuse ni même agressive et pourtant Ichigo se sent oppressé... Comme s'il y a avait danger...

Il remarque alors que la chanson s'est arrêtée et que cette jeune fille ne bouge pas. Elle a les bras le long du corps... On dirait qu'elle attend quelque chose...

« Qui es-tu ? » Demande le lycéen, mal à l'aise.

« Qui je suis ? » Répond-t-elle d'une voix neutre. « Tu le sais bien pourtant... Je suis.../../.../.../ »

Un horrible bruit a retenti dans les oreilles de Ichigo au moment où elle a donnée son nom et elle l'a remarqué à la tête qu'il a fait...

« On dirait que tu ne peux toujours pas l'entendre... » Dit-elle tristement.

« Je ne comprend rien... » Dit Ichigo, complètement perdu. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas le temps de te poser ces questions. » Déclare l'étrange jeune fille qui a retrouvée son intonation neutre. « Ils sont là pour toi. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Ichigo. « De qui parles-tu ? »

Elle se retourne et pointe du doigt la direction dont elle vient et Ichigo voit des monstres complètement noirs a part leurs yeux et leurs dents qui sont rouge sang... On dirait des loups croisés avec des humains...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? » S'exclame-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Ils se ruent alors sur lui et il n'a pas d'autres choix que de prendre ses jambes à son coup pour ne pas être dévoré. Il zigzague entre les arbres en cherchant un moyen de les semer. Il remarque alors que cette étrange fille saute de branche en branche avec une incroyable agilité pour le suivre.

« Tu ne pourras pas les fuir. » Dit-elle comme si ça ne la concernait pas. « Tu dois utiliser tes pouvoirs de shinigamis pour les combattre. »

« Je ne les ai plus ! » Réplique-t-il, paniqué.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Ichigo. » Répond-t-elle. « Ce que Byakuya a détruit ce n'étaient que ceux que Rukia t'avais donné. » Elle se pose quelques mètres devant lui. « Les tiens sont retournés au fond de ton âme pour se protéger. »

« Les miens... Sont toujours là ? »Répète-t-il, un peu désorienté.

« Oui, Ichigo. » Assure-t-elle. « Mais tu dois les trouver avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent. »

Un loup sort alors de nul part et saute sur l'adolescent qui ne l'évite que grâce à ses réflexes. Il s'écrase contre un arbre et reste assommé mais il a eu le temps d'entailler Ichigo au niveau d'une épaule. La plaie est légère mais la douleur et le sang sont bien réels.

Il voit alors la meute rappliquer et il se remet à courir. Sa seule compagnie reprend ses acrobaties pour rester à son niveau. Il remarque alors qu'il commence à voir de moins en moins bien à cause de la neige qui tombe plus abondement et qu'il fait de plus en plus froid.

« Comment je fais pour les trouver !? » Hurle-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Ils sont quelque part dans cette forêt. » Répond-t-elle, impatiente. « À toi de les trouver. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » Réplique Ichigo de plus en plus paniqué. « Comment je suis censé faire ça !? »

« Ce monde est en train de tomber en ruines, Ichigo. » Affirme-t-elle, maintenant légèrement en colère. « Si jamais les loups t'attrapent... Tu deviendras un hollow... »

Sur ces mots la jeune fille saute et disparaît de son champ de vision, le laissant seul avec une meute à ses trousses. Il entend leurs hurlements et force encore sur ses jambes qui semblent peser de plus en plus lourds.

Il essaie de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver ses pouvoirs mais il n'en trouve aucun. Il se souvient que Ishida lui avait montré une technique simple pour trouver les shinigamis mais il n'écoutait pas sur le moment il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir.

Ne pouvant se fier qu'à son intuition il continue de courir en changeant parfois de direction. Au départ il arrivait, bizarrement, à aller plus vite que les loups mais maintenant il sent ses forces diminuer...

Le froid brûle sa gorge et ses poumons et il n'arrive presque plus à respirer normalement... Il ne sent plus ses mains et ses pieds tellement il fait froid et il y a maintenant plus de trente centimètres de neige sur le sol ce qui l'empêche de courir...

Alors que le vent forcit encore il finit par s'écrouler dans un moment de faiblesse. Mobilisant toute sa volonté il finit par se relever et il remarque qu'il est sortit de la forêt. Il se trouve face à un précipice et une pierre gravée rectangulaire se trouve à quelques mètres de lui, droit devant.

Un hurlement vorace derrière lui le fait avancer de nouveau et en faisant deux pas de plus il voit qu'il s'agit d'une pierre tombale. Dessus il y a écrit :

 _Masaki Kurosaki_

 _So Kindly I Scatter_

Complètement perdu il tombe à genoux et se met à pleurer en posant les mains sur cette tombe et soudainement il voit l'image de sa mère au-dessus de l'inscription. Il cligne des yeux et cette vision disparaît pour laisser place à la jeune fille... Qui pour la première fois, sourie...

« Hé hé hé, » Rigole-t-elle doucement. « Tu m'as finalement trouvée... Peut-être même que la prochaine fois tu pourras entendre mon nom... »

« Mais... » Bégaye Ichigo, qui réalise quelque chose. « Est-ce que tu... »

La meute sort des bois et se rue sur lui, toutes dents et griffes dehors.

« On n'a plus le temps ! » Hurle-t-elle. « Saisit moi ! »

Ichigo plonge les mains dans la pierre alors que les loups sont à moins d'un mètre de le déchiqueter...

* * *

À l'extérieur Tessai prononce le dernier mot de la formule qui va tuer le lycéen avant qu'il n'achève sa transformation en hollow. Un énorme bloc se matérialise et va écraser Ichigo quand une explosion de reiatsu fait entrer le Shattered Shaft en éruption.

Alors que Urahara protège Jinta et Ururu du souffle, une silhouette sort du trou et retombe sur le sol. Les deux enfants se mettent en garde en voyant ce qui est sortit. Ichigo, portant son habit de shinigami et portant un masque de hollow décoré de motifs ressemblant à des flammes d'un jaune solaire. Masque qui s'effrite presque aussitôt pour laisser apparaître le visage du jeune homme qui regarde ses mains.

Il sourit en sentant sa force et ses pouvoirs de nouveau parcourir son corps spirituel. C'est à ce moment que Urahara sort son éventail et prend la parole de sa voix mielleuse et énervante.

« Leçon n°2, Clear ! » S'exclame-t-il joyeusement. « Tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs juste à temps ! »

Il se prend un coup de garde du reste d'épée du lycéen dans le visage et se se roule sur le sol comme si il venait de se faire crever les yeux.

« Quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais pas y arriver ? » Déclare Ichigo, qui veut sa revanche. « Je me suis juré que si je sortais de ce trou j'allais te faire la peau ! »

« Ho... ? » Fait le marchand, très satisfait de son entrain. « Puisque tu es si motivé, nous pouvons passer de suite à la leçon n°3 ! »

Une veine commence à palpiter sur le front de Ichigo qui sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce qui n'arrête pas Urahara.

« Pas de limite de temps pour celle-là. » Dit-il avec son sourire stupide. « Tu dois juste faire tomber mon chapeau avec ton zanpakutô. »

Le lycéen fait un mouvement brusque et large avec ce qui reste de son épée devant un Urahara qui ne bronche pas. Un légère entaille apparaît alors sur son bob. Très impressionné le patron sourie de nouveau.

« Pas mal du tout. » Commente-t-il. « Surtout avec un zanpakutô cassé. »

« Et ouais ! » Réplique Ichigo, très confiant. « Et je n'ai même pas forcé ! » Il tend le reste de son arme vers le marchand. « Pas de limite de temps !? Pfff ! Je vais plier ça en 5 minutes ! »

« En 5 minutes ? » Répète Urahara, très intéressé. « Très bien, faisons comme ceci. » Il sort son sabre de sa canne. « La leçon se terminera dans 5 minutes... »

Sur ces mots il charge en direction de Ichigo qui esquive en bondissant en arrière. Le sabre du propriétaire s'enfonce alors dans un rocher et d'un revers il tranche la roche aussi nettement qu'il trancherait du beurre.

« Pas mal ! » Dit l'adolescent, toujours sûr de lui. « Surtout pour une lame aussi fine... »

« Ho Ho ? Des compliments ? » Répond Urahara. « Je ne vais pas être plus gentil pour autant ! »

Il fonce de nouveau sur Ichigo qui esquive les attaques avec une aisance relative et se contente de reculer pour l'instant. C'est alors qu'il réalise quelque chose...

 _Attend une seconde... Il vient de sortir son épée d'une canne... Ce qui veut dire que c'est une arme normale ! Il ne peut pas me blesser avec !_

Il se retourne d'un coup et va attaquer quand la petite lame l'entaille très légèrement au niveau de l'épaule. La douleur n'est pas du tout intense et la coupure ne peut pas être appelée autre chose qu'une égratignure pourtant il se sent d'un coup bien moins confiant...

« Tu n'esquives plus ? » Demande le marchand, très sérieux. « Tu as dû te dire ''ce n'est pas un zanpakutô donc il ne peut pas me toucher'' ? Grossière erreur Kurosaki-san... » Il marque une pause. « Réveille-toi, Benihime. »

Sous les yeux de Ichigo, le petit sabre-canne change d'allure. Elle ressemble maintenant à un katana à lame droite dont la poignée est coudée.

« Cette beauté un zanpakutô plus vrai que vrai. » Assure Urahara.

Un souvenir de son combat contre Renji lui revient en mémoire : Lui aussi avait dit un nom bizarre avant que son sabre ne change complètement d'aspect et de façon de fonctionner...

« Les zanpakutô ont... Un nom... ? » Dit l'adolescent, abasourdi.

« C'est exact. » Confirme le patron, toujours aussi sérieux. « Chaque zanpakutô à son propre nom. » Il lève son épée en direction de Ichigo. « Le nom de cette demoiselle est Benihime. » Il fait un mouvement large du bras. « Reprenons... »

Le lycéen n'est pas touché directement et pourtant rien que l'onde choc quand il fait son geste le propulse au loin. Il glisse sur le sol et a juste le temps de réagir quand il voit Urahara lui arriver dessus, prêt à frapper. Il lève le reste de son arme et pare le coup.

« Félicitations. » Dit le marchand. « C'était très osé de ta part d'utiliser ce reste d'épée pour arrêter mon attaque. » Il commence à appuyer plus fortement sur son arme. « Malheureusement, Benihime n'est pas du genre à se stopper pour si peu. »

Ichigo voit alors avec horreur la lame de son épée déjà amputée être coupée avec la même facilité qu'une feuille de papier... Par pur réflexe il fait un pas sur le côté qui lui permet d'éviter une blessure sérieuse. Il court pour mettre de la distance entre eux mais la voix de son adversaire résonne d'un coup dans ses oreilles.

« Il te l'avait dit, non ? » Déclare le patron. L'adolescent fait un grand geste pour essayer de l'atteindre mais il est de nouveau derrière lui. « Ton zanpakutô est grand, mais c'est tout. » Une nouvelle tentative. « Il n'y aucune énergie spirituelle à l'intérieur. » Un troisième échec. « Ce n'est qu'un sabre en toc. » Un ultime essai qui fait tout aussi choux blanc que les précédents. « C'est pour ça... » Urahara découpe la lame jusqu'à la garde et il ne reste plus que la poignée. « Qu'il est si facile de le briser... »

Ichigo reste tétanisé devant ce que son adversaire vient de faire et se met à trembler.

« Allez, Kurosaki-san, » Dit Urahara. « Tu as juste besoin de faire tomber mon chapeau. Même une poignée te suffit tu sais. » Il se met en garde. « Mais laisse-moi être honnête avec toi, » une aura meurtrière commence à émaner de lui. « si tu oses m'attaquer avec ce jouet... Je te tue... »

Terrorisé, Ichigo s'enfuit en paniquant. Mais le marchand ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se carapater. Il l'attrape par le col et le jette à terre. Il lève son arme et l'abat sur un Ichigo qui n'esquive que grâce à ses réflexes.

Son esprit complètement paralysé par la peur, il recommence à courir en se voyant mort à chaque seconde. Il ne voit plus la moindre chance de victoire et il ne lui reste plus qu'a fuir comme un lâche pour survivre...

Le temps autour semble alors s'arrêter tandis que des flocons de neige se mettent à tomber. Il tombe alors nez à nez avec la jeune fille encapuchonnée qui se tient sur son passage...

Il ne voit toujours pas son visage au dessus du nez pourtant il ne manque pas de remarquer une larme qui roule sur sa joue...

« Pourquoi fuis-tu, Ichigo ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix pleine de tristesse. « Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? »

Choquée par cette apparition il ne sait pas quoi répondre et reste debout sans réagir, à l'écouter.

« As-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger tes amis ? Par ce que tu es impuissant ? » Demande-t-elle, toujours attristée. « As-tu peur par ce qu'il a une alliée ? Par ce tu ne ne peux pas entendre mon nom ? »

En entendant ces mots une sérénité nouvelle s'empare d'un coup de Ichigo. Il a l'impression de sortir d'un rêve comme s'il venait de subir un électrochoc. Il se retourne pour faire face à Urahara avec une confiance retrouvée. Il a enfin compris qu'il peut combattre s'il le veut vraiment.

« C'est ça, Ichigo. » Dit la jeune fille d'un ton bien plus joyeux.

Elle passe à côté de lui et s'arrête juste un pas plus loin. Sa cape flotte derrière elle comme si il y avait du vent. Un tourbillon de pétales de roses tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

« Ils sont deux ? Et alors ? » Dit-elle, plein d'entrain. « Je suis là aussi ! » Elle commence à se changer en une tempête de pétales d'un rouge éclatant. « Ne fuis plus, Ichigo ! Fais leur savoir à tous que nous ne reculerons pas ! » Il tend la main vers le tourbillon d'un geste naturel. « Nous les protégerons tous ! Hurle, Ichigo ! Mon nom est... »

Urahara voit le jeune homme s'arrêter brusquement et sent le changement dans son énergie. Il se met en garde aussitôt. Quelque chose va se produire...

Son reiatsu augmente brusquement et il tend le bras à l'horizontal. Il lâche alors le reste de poignée qui commence à briller d'une forte lumière avant de parler...

« _Fauche dans un tourbillon de pétales_... **Crescent Rose** ! »

Un flash lumineux intense, suivit d'un souffle puissant qui balaie la pièce et soulève un nuage de poussière, suit la première libération du zanpakutô de l'adolescent.

Quand le rideau qui occultait la vue des trois spectateurs retombe enfin il sont tous les trois surpris. Ce que Ichigo tient dans la main n'a absolument rien d'un katana... En fait ce n'est rien qui ressemble à une épée classique...

C'est une faux de grande taille qui dépasse Ichigo d'une tête en hauteur. Son aspect est étrange : on dirait qu'elle mécanique d'après toutes les pièces qui semblent la composer. Il y a même une espèce de viseur près de la poignée inférieure du manche...

« Bien, » Dit le marchand avec son sourire stupide. « maintenant que tu as ton zanpakutô, on va pouvoir attaquer le leçon n°3 sérieusement ! »

Il y a un moment de silence durant lequel les spectateurs se demandent s'il a entendu quoi que se soit... Puis il fait plusieurs moulinets avec sa nouvelle arme avant de planter légèrement la pointe dans le sol derrière lui.

« Désolé, Urahara-san... » Dit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre. Il saisit alors un petit morceau de métal sur le côté du manche et fait le même mouvement que s'il chargeait le canon d'un fusil. « Esquivez, s'il vous plaît... »

« Pardon ? » Demande le patron, à la fois curieux et surpris.

Il appuie sur la gâchette et il est instantanément propulsé à une vitesse totalement ahurissante alors qu'une explosion de reiatsu sort du sommet du manche. Le marchand a juste le temps d'un réflexe fulgurant pour dévier la course de la lame afin qu'elle ne lui tranche pas un bras.

Ichigo passe tout droit en laissant derrière lui un sillon propre et net dans le sol et s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'effondre alors, complètement épuisé et perd connaissance tandis que la faux se replie d'elle-même pour former un rectangle de métal qui fait la taille d'un petit carton...

« Pfiouh... » Soupire Urahara en ramassant la plus grosse partie son chapeau qui a été sectionné en deux morceaux. « Mon chapeau a eu son compte... »

Il se retourne pour voir l'adolescent, allongé sur le sol en train de dormir et sourie, amusé.

« Tu es un enfant effrayant, Kurosaki-san... » Commente-t-il. « Mais bon... Leçon n°3, clear ! » Dit le marchand en regardant la balafre laissée sur le sol avec amusement.

* * *

 **Voilà. Voilà.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

* * *

Ichigo se réveille en sursaut. Son dernier souvenir est celui de la vitesse avec laquelle il s'est jeté sur Urahara. Puis le trou noir. Touts ses muscles lui font mal comme s'il avait des crampes après toute une journée à faire du sport.

En regardant autour de lui il s'attendait à se trouver dans la salle en dessous la boutique du marchand un peu dérangé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se trouve une nouvelle fois au milieu d'une forêt. Il se relève brusquement en croyant que ces loups vont encore venir pour essayer de le dévorer.

Pourtant il se calme assez rapidement. Il n'y a pas de neige et le soleil brille. Les arbres n'ont plus un aspect lugubre et ils ont tous leurs parures vertes chatoyantes. Mais ce qui le met le plus à l'aise c'est qu'il ne ressent pas ce sentiment d'oppression de la première fois.

Sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger il regarde dans les environs pour essayer de trouver la jeune fille qui semble résider dans son âme. Il commence à l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Il décide d'aller voir en direction de la tombe. Il veut aussi revoir cette pierre tombale, afin de comprendre pourquoi elle est là.

Il la retrouve sans difficulté et une fois devant il reste sans rien dire ni faire. Pourquoi il y a-t-il une tombe au nom de sa mère ici ?

Au bout d'un moment, difficile de dire s'il a été long ou non tant son esprit était absent, il décide de demander à la jeune fille. Peut-être en sait-elle plus ? Il va se retourner quand il se dit que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher. Si elle voulait se montrer alors il l'aurait déjà trouvé...

Comment la faire sortir dans ce cas ? Une idée lui vient en tête mais il met un peu de temps à se résoudre à l'utiliser. Ce n'est pas vraiment poli... Il pousse un soupir de frustration puis parle finalement...

« Crescent Rose... ? » Demande-t-il sans parler spécialement fort.

« Ici ! » Répond-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Ichigo se retourne et voit la jeune fille assisse sur une branche en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle se met debout et avec une adresse impressionnante elle bondit et fait trois saltos durant le trajet. Elle atterrit avec grâce juste devant l'adolescent et lève une main enthousiaste.

« Présente, Ichi-kun ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ichi-kun... ? » Répète le lycéen, un peu perplexe.

« Tu n'aimes pas … ? » Répond-t-elle, d'un coup déprimée.

« Non, non, non ! » Réplique-t-il, mal à l'aise. « Ichi-kun ça me va très bien... »

Elle redevient tout sourire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et Ichigo se gratte la tête pour cacher son embarras.

 _Pfff... Je suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec les femmes... Et en plus elle n'a pas l'air facile à comprendre..._

« Hello ? » Dit-elle en bougeant sa main devant ses yeux. « La terre appelle Ichi-kun ? Ça fait 10 secondes que tu regardes le sol en te grattant les cheveux. »

« Oh... Désolé. » Dit-il précipitamment. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Pas de soucis ! » Dit Crescent rose, toujours joyeuse. « En tout cas je suis contente que tu reviennes me voir aussi vite ! Et en plus tu t'es souvenu de mon nom ! C'est cool ! »

« De rien... » Répond Ichigo, toujours un peu perdu par son entrain. « Dis-moi, Crescent Rose... »

« Ruby. » Coupe-t-elle, souriante.

« Pardon ? » Dit l'adolescent.

« Appelle-moi Ruby quand nous sommes tout les deux, Ichi-kun. » Explique la jeune fille. « C'est plus joli, non ? »

« Ok... » Répond Ichigo, qui sent qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. « Ruby ? »

« Hum ? Hum ? » Dit-elle en hochant la tête, presque frénétiquement.

« Pourquoi... Y-a-t-il une tombe... Avec le nom de ma mère dessus ici ? » Demande-t-il.

Elle reste silencieuse plusieurs secondes comme si elle n'avait pas la réponse puis prend la parole.

« Nous sommes dans ton monde intérieur, Ichigo. » Dit Ruby, très sérieuse. « Tout ce que tu vois autour de nous a été crée par tes rêves... Tes désirs... Tes convictions... Et tes regrets... »

Il se retourne alors vers la pierre tombale dans un geste lent et reste quelques secondes silencieux. La réponse de Ruby était logique. Il a beau désormais savoir qu'il n'est pas responsable de la mort de sa mère et avoir purifié le hollow coupable... Il n'arrive pas à se retirer de la tête que c'est en partie de sa faute...

« Ichigo ? » Elle pose une main dans son dos ce qui le fait sursauter. « Ne sois pas triste. »

« Je ne suis pas... » Dit-il avant de s'interrompre sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il fait de nouveau nuit et il commence à neiger. Dans le ciel la lune est de retour tandis que les arbres ont de nouveau perdus toutes leurs feuilles.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ? » Demande Ichigo qui ne comprend rien.

« Je te l'ai dit... » Répond la jeune fille, mélancolique. « Nous sommes dans ton monde... Ce que tu ressens est visible ici... »

« Ce que je ressens... Rendu visible... ? » Répète-t-il, toujours perdu.

« Oui... Quand tu es heureux, ou résolu, la vie fleurit. Les arbres sont en pleine santé et il fait toujours beau... Comme un été perpétuel... » Elle marque une pause. « Quand tu doutes où que tu es inquiet, l'Automne s'installe, le ciel devient nuageux et il y souvent du vent... Les feuilles prennent une teinte orangée... »

Elle retire alors le capuchon qui couvrait sa tête et Ichigo est surpris de voir son apparence. Elle doit avoir à peine 14 ans d'aspect et un visage rond comme un cœur. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir qui tire sur le rouge sombre au niveau des pointes. Le plus surprenant est pourtant ses yeux qui ont la couleur de l'argent le plus pur.

« Mais quand tu es triste... La nuit tombe et la neige recouvre tout comme un linceul... La vie s'en va et je reste seule au milieu du froid à attendre que la lumière revienne... »

Ichigo a l'impression de prendre un coup dans la figure... Il regarde encore une fois le paysage dépourvu de toute couleur et se sent affreusement coupable... Chaque fois qu'il se laisse aller à la tristesse il oblige donc Ruby à rester au milieu de la neige jusqu'à que son humeur s'améliore...

Un élan de compassion et de respect pour la jeune fille l'envahit. Malgré tout ça elle a quand même choisit de l'aider... Il s'incline d'un coup bien bas avant de présenter ses excuses.

« Pardonne-moi, Ruby... » Dit-il, d'une voix pleine de regrets. « Je ne savais pas que je t'obligeai à endurer tout ça... » Il se redresse et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Mais je te promets que plus jamais je ne resterai les bras ballants à broyer du noir ! Alors s'il te plaît... » Il s'incline de nouveau. Pourtant sa voix ne tremble plus. « Prête-moi ta force une fois encore ! »

Il y a un autre moment de silence durant lequel Ichigo reste à attendre qu'elle lui donne sa réponse. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Merci, Ichi-kun. » Dit-elle, réconfortée. « Et ne sois pas inquiet, ma force sera tienne, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. »

« Merci à toi, Ruby. » Répond l'adolescent en remarquant que l'aurore est en train d'apparaître à l'horizon derrière la forêt.

« Ne dit plus rien, Ichi-kun ! » S'exclame la jeune fille, avec une énergie retrouvée. « Allez, go go go ! On va sauver Rukia ! »

Elle tend la main, complètement surexcitée, à hauteur de son visage et attend... Ichigo la regarde sans comprendre ce qu'elle veut et au bout d'un moment il finit par la rendre impatiente.

« Ichi-kun ! » S'écrie-t-elle, comme une enfant qui fait un caprice. « High-five ! Allez ! »

« Euh... High-five... » Dit-il en tapant timidement dans sa main.

« T'es pas drôle ! » Sermonne Ruby. « Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes là dessus aussi ! »

« Euh... D'accord... » Répond le lycéen, pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il faut dire.

« Bien ! » Déclare le jeune fille. « Maintenant réveille-toi et va voir Urahara ! Je veux que tu lui fasses regretter de m'avoir traitée de jouet ! »

Sur ces mots il a l'impression d'être projeté comme après une explosion et ensuite c'est le noir complet. Quand il ouvre les yeux il voit alors un plafond tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et se frotte le visage. Moins d'une seconde plus tard il sursaute en entendant la porte coulissante claquer contre le mur.

« Bonjour à vous Kurosaki-dono ! » S'exclame bruyamment Tessai de son habituel ton formel et poli.

« Ouah ! Ça va pas, non !? » S'écrie Ichigo. « On ne crie pas sur le gens comme ça dès le matin ! On dirait mon crétin de paternel ! »

« Oh... Veuillez m'excuser, Kurosaki-dono. » Dit-il alors, en s'inclinant.

Il pose un plateau avec un copieux petit-déjeuner sur la table basse toute proche du futon ou dormait Ichigo.

« Euh... Merci bien... » Dit le lycéen.

« Vous pouvez prendre votre repas en toute tranquillité, Kurosaki-dono. » Déclare le géant à la peau noire. « Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez rejoindre le patron dans la salle souterraine. Il vous attendra. »

Sur ces mots il s'en va en s'inclinant une dernière fois et Ichigo reste une seconde à regarder ce que l'on vient de lui servir. C'est impeccablement préparé et présenté... On dirait que c'est Yuzu qui l'a fait.

 _« Tu dois manger, Ichi-kun. »_ Déclare Ruby. _« Tu ne pourras pas te battre si tu as le ventre vide. Puis ça serait vraiment malpoli de ne pas le manger vu le soin avec lequel ça a été fait. »_

« Tu as rais... » Commence l'adolescent qui ouvre soudain grand le yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. « Ruby !? Tu peux me parler comme ça !? » S'écrie-t-il.

Il y a un instant de silence qui dure et rend inquiet Ichigo qui se demande s'il n'a pas bloqué la communication sans le vouloir. Puis vient une réponse toute aussi sonore...

 _« Non mais ça va pas toi aussi ! »_ Réplique-t-elle. _« Tu veux me crever les tympans ou quoi !? »_

Le lycéen sursaute sous l'effet du volume sonore. On dirait qu'elle vient de lui hurler dessus avec un mégaphone au plus près de ses oreilles.

« T'es pas obligée de hurler ! »

 _« C'est toi qui hurle ! »_ Contre Ruby, vraiment pas contente. _« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suit à l'intérieur ! »_

« C'est pas une raison ! » Réplique Ichigo.

 _« Si ! »_

« Non ! »

 _« Si ! »_

« Kurosaki-dono... ? » Demande Tessai en ouvrant la porte, une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Tout va bien ? »

Ichigo reste une dizaine de secondes à regarder l'homme comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme... Il finit par répondre en bégayant maladroitement...

« Euh... Je... Oui... Je... Tout va bien... » Dit-il, pas sûr de lui. « Merci... »

 _« Par pitié Ruby... »_ Déclare l'adolescent. _« Dit moi que lui aussi peut t'entendre... »_ Demande-t-il, presque suppliant.

 _« Nope ! »_ Répond aussitôt la jeune fille, affreusement contente d'elle. _« Uniquement toi ! Et c'est toi qui va passer pour un fou ! »_ Elle rigole de façon moqueuse. _« J'ai gagné ! Na na nère !»_

 _D'abord Kon au lycée... Puis maintenant ça... Raaaaah... Mon image sociale..._ Se plaint mentalement le jeune homme tandis que Ruby continue de le chambrer...

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard il descend l'échelle menant au soubassement et pose le pied sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Allez savoir pourquoi le propriétaire à décidé de la déguiser en désert...

Ichigo repère rapidement Urahara qui est en train de faire tomber la poussière de sur son chapeau neuf. Il va de suite le rejoindre. Il doit profiter de chaque seconde pour s'améliorer.

« Ah ! Kurosaki-san ! » S'exclame joyeusement le marchand. « Pile à l'heure ! Je viens de finir les derniers ajustements. »

« Urahara-san... ? » Demande l'adolescent très sérieusement.

« Oui, Kurosaki-san ? » Répond l'inventeur, curieux de savoir pourquoi il semble préoccupé.

« Nos zanpakutôs... » Commence le lycéen. « Ils ont des sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence s'installe et le patron regarde Ichigo avec une expression surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de questions. Il se met alors à sourire de façon idiote puis sort son éventail qu'il place devant le bas de son visage.

« Oh oh ? Kurosaki-san, » Commence-t-il avec sa voix idiote. « est-ce que tu essayes de faire la cour ton propre zanpakutô ? »

« Faire... faire la cour !? » Répète l'ado qui se met à rougir comme une tomate. « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamines ! »

 _« Gamine !? Comment ça ''gamine'' !? »_ Réplique Ruby, vexée. _« J'ai le même âge que toi Ichi-kun ! »_

« C'est pas la question, idiote ! » Réplique Ichigo à son tour.

 _« Alors quoi !? »_ Répond la jeune fille. _« Tu trouves que je n'ai aucun charme féminin, c'est ça !? »_

« Mais non ! » Hurle le lycéen en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Raaah ! Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! » Il se tourne vers le propriétaire qui observe la scène avec intérêt. « Urahara-san ! Faites moi sortir de mon corps ! On commence tout de suite. »

Il acquiesce d'un geste de la tête avant de ranger son éventail sans oublier de garder son sourire débile. Alors que Ichigo pousse un soupir lassé il prend la parole.

« Oui, Kurosaki-san, nos zanpakutôs ont des sentiments. » Affirme-t-il. « Un zanpakutô naît lorsqu'une âme acquière suffisamment de pouvoir spirituel pour devenir un Shinigami... »

« Attendez ! » Coupe ichigo. « Vous voulez dire que Ruby est née en même temps que moi !? » Demande-t-il.

Sa culpabilité envers elle ne fait que redoubler. Car si être capable de voir les Plus signifie qu'il a assez d'énergie spirituelle pour avoir un zanpakutô alors elle ce qu'elle a dit est vrai... Elle est aussi âgée que lui... Ce qui veut dire qu'elle aurait passé 15 ans dans la solitude complète à devoir subir tempêtes après tempêtes dans son monde intérieur depuis la mort de sa...

« Ruby ? » Demande Urahara.

« Euh... Oui, elle m'a demandé de l'appeler comme ça. » Avoue Ichigo. « Elle préfère ce surnom plutôt que je l'appelle Crescent Rose. »

« Je vois, je vois. » Dit simplement le propriétaire. « Pour répondre à ta question : Oui, elle est née le même jour que toi... Mais avant que tu ne commences à te sentir coupable de l'avoir laissée seule, » Continue Urahara. « tu dois savoir que son existence, bien que réelle, est restée de l'ordre de l'inconscient jusqu'à que tu obtiennes tes pouvoirs de Shinigami. » Il marque un courte pose puis poursuit son explication en voyant l'expression perplexe du jeune homme. « Pour faire court : Jusqu'à que Kuchiki-san te transperce le cœur, elle était si profondément endormie qu'elle n'était consciente de rien. »

Ichigo se sent d'un coup soulagé. Elle n'a donc passé qu'un mois toute seule... ce qui est déjà beaucoup trop à son goût mais au moins c'est rattrapable... Du moins pour lui...

« Concernant ta première question. » Le marchand prend sa canne à deux mains. « Un zanpakutô est une extension indépendante de l'âme d'un Shinigami. Les deux ont une relation symbiotique. C'est pour cela que de la même manière que touts les êtres humains, bien que semblables, sont différents, chaque zanpakutô est unique. »

 _C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut entendre Ruby..._

« Puisqu'ils naissent de leurs âme, on peut dire que les zanpakutôs sont des copies conformes de leurs Shinigamis, jusqu'à un certain point. »

« Jusqu'à un certain point ? » Répète Ichigo. « Comment ça ? »

« Ils savent tout de nous et dans pratiquement tout les cas, mieux que nous-même. » Explique-t-il. « Du secret le plus inavouable à la peur la plus profonde, en passant par le moindre désir qui nous anime. » Il dégaine son épée qui prend sa forme libérée. « Cependant ils ont aussi leurs idéaux, leurs caractères, etc... Sans oublier leurs critères de sélections pour nous autoriser à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. » Il sourie faiblement. « Il arrive parfois que des Shinigamis mettent des décennies avant de comprendre leurs zanpakutôs. »

« Tant que ça !? » S'exclame Ichigo qui a trouvé Ruby vraiment conciliante à côté, malgré son côté bizarre...

 _« Hey ! »_ S'écrie-t-elle. _« Je peux entendre tes pensées je te rappelle ! »_

Le lycéen fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

« Pour être honnête Kurosaki-san, les zanpakutôs sont plus proches de leurs propriétaires que toutes les autres personnes. » Admet Urahara. « Plus qu'un ami. Plus, même, qu'un membre de sa famille. » Il sourie. « Pour reprendre la citation poétique d'une personne que je connaissais : ''Il ne te trahira que si tu te trahis toi-même''. »

 _« C'est beau... »_ Dit Ruby avec un sanglot de théâtre. _« Cette complicité entre un guerrier et son arme... »_

 _« S'il te plaît Ruby... »_ Se plaint Ichigo. _« Ne le prend pas au sérieux... Pas lui... »_

 _« Pfff... Rabat-joie ! »_ Réplique-t-elle.

« Et dernière chose Kurosaki-san, » Dit Urahara. « les shinigamis les plus puissant sont aussi ceux qui ont longuement travaillé et pratiqué leur relation avec leurs zanpakutôs. » Révèle-t-il. « Tu devras aussi bien t'entraîner physiquement avec moi, que techniquement avec elle. »

 _« Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau, Ichi-kun ! »_ Annonce Ruby avec un sourire goguenard très facile à imaginer.

 _« T'as pas intérêt Ruby ! »_ Réplique-t-il en relevant le défi. _« Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à discuter ! »_

Il sourit et le propriétaire en profite pour lâcher sa petite mise en scène.

« Cela étant dit, » Il enfonce son chapeau sur sa tête et remballe sa lame dans sa canne en faisant un grand geste. « Je suis en congé aujourd'hui ! » Annonce-t-il avec bonne humeur. « Donc je ne t'entraînerais pas ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« QUOI !? »

* * *

 **FIN pour l'instant :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois Incoming :D

* * *

Dix jours ont passés et Ichigo est en train d'attendre chez lui avant le grand départ. Il est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous mais il attend toujours le signal venant de Urahara. La question est de savoir pourquoi il lui a dit de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte à 1H du matin... Ça sent le coup foireux...

Alors que le vent agite les arbres il se remémore ce dernier après-midi passé avec sa famille et ses amis. Il y a avait les feux d'artifices d'été ce soir et son père avait apparemment réservé des places depuis 7H la veille... C'est dire s'il était motivé... Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Keigo qui était tellement remonté que l'idée de lui faire une manchette histoire de le calmer a effleuré l'esprit d'Ichigo...

Pourtant ce fut un très bon moment qui lui a permit de trouver un peu de sérénité et n'a fait qu'étrangement renforcer sa détermination.

* * *

A part le sifflement des feuilles agité par le vent tout est silencieux. Même Ruby ne dit pas un mot, ce qui soulage et rend neveux en même temps le jeune homme. Elle qui était comme une enfant devant une sucette durant les feux d'artifices.

Durant toute la durée de l'entraînement que Urahara à lancé en faisant une mauvaise blague, elle l'a fait travaillé comme un forçat. Quand le marchand lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entraîner pour cause de ''vacances'', en fait c'était simplement par ce qu'il n'avait rien à lui apprendre directement.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un zanpakutô qui a la forme d'une faux et donc il n'avait pas les compétences pour lui enseigner comment la manier. Il a donc laissé le soin à Ruby de lui montrer. De son côté il ne servirait qu'a lui donner un adversaire ''standard''. Le planning a donc été le suivant : 1 jour avec son zanpakutô pour la technique, le suivant avec Urahara pour simplement se battre afin d'augmenter sa force, ses réflexes et son endurance. Répété ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus le temps de l'entraîner.

Ce fut très dur physiquement et mentalement mais il ne regrette rien. Il se sent enfin prêt à agir.

 _« Ichi-kun ? »_ Dit Ruby. _« On dirait que quelque chose approche. »_

Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'horizon et voit en effet un truc se rapprocher. La seconde d'après ça lui frôle le visage te va s'écraser contre son placard en répandant une espèce de peinture rouge.

« C'est quoi ce truc !? » S'exclame le lycéen, entre la surprise et l'énervement.

Cette matière se met a lors à couler sur le mur en semblant disparaître au fur et à mesure. Cependant ça laisse un message qui lui demande de se rendre de suite à la boutique de Urahara.

« Mais bordel ! On dirait un message laissé par un mort pour dire qui l'a tué ! » Râle-t-il. « Comment je fais pour l'enlever !? »

Un PS se forme alors.

 _Pour ceux qui pensent que cela ressemble à un message laissé par un mort pour dire qui l'a tué..._

 _Z'avez aucun humour !_

 _« Ha ha ha ! »_ S'esclaffe Ruby. _« Excellent ! »_

Un veine commence à palpiter dangereusement sur le front de Ichigo. Il finit par se masser les tempes pour se retenir d'enfoncer son pied dans la tronche du marchand en arrivant. En relevant les yeux il se rend compte que le message s'est effacé tout seul et il pousse un soupir lassé.

Il quitte la maison sans faire de bruit et fait un dernier au revoir à voix basse à sa famille endormie sur le pas de la porte. Sauf que...

« GOOD MORNING ! ICHIGO ! » Hurle son père en se jetant du toit, pile au-dessus de lui.

À cause de son habitude d'esquiver les salutations matinales du même genre depuis des années, plus l'entraînement récent, il n'a même pas besoin de lever les yeux. Son corps bouge tout seul et il fait un pas en arrière... Son père s'écrase donc lourdement sur le béton...

« Tu as su esquiver cette attaque, Ichigo... » Dit-il en se relevant, des larmes de joie aux yeux. « Tu es bien mon fils... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? » Demande l'adolescent, énervé.

« Avant que tu partes il fallait que je te donne ça. » Il lui donne un omamori* (un porte-bonheur;) ).

« C'est quoi ce gris-gris crado... ? » Demande le fils, perplexe.

« Comment ça crado !? » Réplique Isshin, vexé. « Il était à ta mère ! Il porte chance et attire l'argent ! »

« Quoi !? » S'exclame le lycéen, d'un coup mal à l'aise. « Tu peux pas me donner ça ! »

« Qui a dit que je te le donnais !? Hein !? Qui a dit que je te le donnais !? » Répond le père en collant son front a celui d'Ichigo qui en a des sueurs froides. Il pousse un soupir et s'éloigne un peu en redevenant sérieux au passage. « Je te le prête pour ton voyage. Tu devras me le rendre à ton retour, compris ? »

« Ouais, pas de soucis. » Dit l'adolescent en le serrant entre ses doigts, conscient de ce qu'il représente.

« Y'a intérêt ! » Fait Isshin en reprenant son air stupide. « Sinon je t'oblige à me raser la barbe ! »

 _C'est quoi... Cette menace... ?_

 _« Beurk... »_ Commente Ruby.

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard il finit par arriver devant la boutique de Urahara. Il relève la tête en entendant le propriétaire lui dire qu'il est pile à l'heure. Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa foulée en voyant qui est assis sur une caisse juste à côté de l'entrée...

« Chad... ? » Dit-il, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Kuchiki Rukia m'a sauvée la vie. » Répond le géant. « Je viens aussi. » Ajoute-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Hein ? » Fait Ichigo. « Quoi... ? »

« Ils ne t'ont rien dis apparemment. » Déclare une voix nonchalante d'homme derrière l'adolescent.

« Ishida !? »

« Hors de question que je reste sur une défaite contre un shinigami. » Dit-il froidement. « Je t'accompagne. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas. »

« On dirait que tout le monde est déjà là. » Dit joyeusement une jeune fille.

« Inoue !? »

« Yoroshiku onegaishimasu* (désolé j'aime trop cette expression pour la laisser de côté XD). » Répond sa camarade de classe en s'inclinant poliment.

« Que... Que... » Bégaye l'adolescent. « C'est quoi ce bazar !? »

« Tu es plutôt lent à la détente, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande une dernière personne dont la voix est grave et profonde.

« Yoruichi-san ! » S'exclame Orihime, toujours joyeuse.

« Hey, gamin ! » Dit un chat noir qui vient d'arriver. « N'as-tu pas senti que leurs forces spirituelles se sont développées ? Pendant que tu t'entraînais, eux aussi ont fait de grands efforts pour être capable de t'accompagner. » Informe-t-il. « Au lieu de leur demander pourquoi ils sont là, tu devrais plutôt les remercier. »

Il y a un moment de silence qui semble s'éterniser tandis que Urahara sort son éventail pour cacher son sourire idiot. Finalement Ichigo semble récupérer de sa surprise.

 _« Trop cool ! »_ S'exclame Ruby. _« Il peut parler ! »_

« LE CHAT A PARLÉ ! » Hurle le lycéen, sous le choc.

« Ce n'est pas un chat. » Corrige Inoue. « C'est Yoruichi-san. »

« On dirait bien qu'il est surprit. » Dit Ishida sur le ton de la conversation.

« C'est la première fois qu'il le voit après tout. » Avoue Chad.

« Bien, bien ! » Dit Urahara en tapant dans ses mains. « Puisque les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez entrer Messieurs Dames. »

Le petit groupe rentre donc dans la boutique une fois que Ichigo s'est remit de ses émotions et ils vont tout droit au sous-sol. Alors que Orihime s'extasie devant la salle, en disant que c'est cool par ce que ça ressemble à une base secrète dans un film d'espionnage et que Tessai la remercie avec des larmes de joie, le propriétaire fait apparaître la porte qui va les mener à la Soul Society.

« Voici un Senkaimon ! Il va vous permettre de vous rendre à la Soul Society ! Mais avant les explications... »

Le marchand fait sortir l'âme de Ichigo de son corps avec sa canne sans le prévenir et son corps tombe raide. Chad le rattrape au milieu de sa chute tandis que Ishida et Inoue se baissent pour l'observer de plus près.

« C'est donc ainsi que cela fonctionne ? » Déclare Ishida, très intéressé.

« Alors dans ce Kurosaki-kun là, il n'y a plus de Kurosaki-kun ? » Demande Orihime, amusée.

« Hey ! » Réplique l'adolescent en se tournant. « Je suis pas un Kinder Surprise ! »

C'est là que le Quincy remarque quelque chose qui le fait sourciller. Ichigo ne porte aucun sabre à la taille ni même ailleurs. À la place, attaché à la base de son dos, se trouve un étrange assemble de métal de couleur rouge et noir tenu par une ceinture de cuir noir aussi, décoré par un dessin de rose blanche sur le côté avant droit.

« Kurosaki, tu n'as pas de zanpakutô ? » Demande-t-il, sérieux.

« Hein ? » Fait le lycéen comme si on venait de lui poser une question stupide. « Bien sûr que si. Il est juste là. »

Il se tourne à moitié et montre du pouce l'espèce de rectangle métallique qui se trouve au niveau de ses reins. Il y a un silence qui en dit long juste après. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde Ishida remet en place ses lunettes et reprend la parole.

« Les zanpakutôs ne sont-ils pas sensés être des sabres ? » Demande-t-il, perplexe.

« Pas pour moi. » Répond Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

 _« Vas-y Ichi-kun ! »_ S'exclame Ruby, surexcitée. _« Montre leur ! » Montre leur ! Montre leur ! »_

 _« Non ! »_ Réplique le jeune homme catégorique en ignorant les plaintes de sa partenaire.

« Comment peux-tu combattre avec ce bout de métal ? » Demande Ishida en essayant de faire une comparaison mentale avec sa croix Quincy mais sans réussir.

Un sourire idiot apparaît encore une fois sur le visage de Urahara qui voit la scène arriver à trois kilomètres. Car s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a apprit ces derniers jours, c'est qu'aussi bien le zanpakutô que le propriétaire sont titilleux dès que l'on parle mal de la demoiselle.

 _« Bout de métal... ? BOUT DE MÉTAL !? »_ S'exclame Ruby, profondément vexée. _« Qui est un bout de métal, espèce de binoclard !? »_

« Bout de métal... ? Vraiment, Ishida ? » Répond Ichigo, une expression plutôt malsaine sur le visage.

D'un geste souple et maîtrisé le jeune homme fait un geste en direction de son arme. Alors qu'il va l'attraper elle se déplie en partie pour former une garde que Ichigo saisit. Dans un mouvement large il la fait pivoter trois fois alors qu'elle se déplie rapidement. Il finit par planter la lame dans le sol, parallèle à ses jambes.

« Une... Faux... ? » Dit Uryû, très surpris.

« TROP COOL ! » S'exclame Inoue, enjouée, qui se précipite pour la regarder de plus près. « On dirait une arme de super-héros de dessins animés ! »

 _« Hé hé hé »_ Rigole Ruby, satisfaite.

« _Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te traite de morceau de métal mais par contre une arme de dessins animés ça te va... ? Bah... Je cherche même plus à comprendre... »_ Soupire Ichigo.

 _« Hey ! »_ Proteste la jeune fille.

« Satisfait Ishida ? » Demande l'adolescent, très content de lui, en redonnant sa forme compacte à son zanpakutô.

« Plutôt impressionnant, Kurosaki. » Concède le Quincy de son habituel ton condescendant en se relevant.

« Bien, bien, bien. » Dit Urahara en s'introduisant dans la conversation. « Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, laissez moi vous expliquer en détail ce qui va se passer durant le trajet. » Il range son éventail. « Il n'y a en principe qu'un seul chemin qui mène à la Soul Society mais celui-ci vous amènerait en plein milieu des shinigamis qui la garde. Mais grâce à ce portail vous allez pouvoir passer par une sorte de ''porte dérobée temporaire''. »

« Où est le piège ? » Demande Ishida, perspicace.

« Temporaire signifie 4 minutes. » Répond le marchand, très sérieux.

« Quoi ? » Dit Ichigo. « On peut vraiment traverser en si peu de temps ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Affirme Yoruichi. « La vraie question est : Êtes-vous prêt ? Une fois le passage ouvert il vous faudra courir de toutes vos forces. Sans vous arrêter. Sans faiblir un seul instant. » Une courte pause. « Tu penses pouvoir le faire, gamin ? »

« C'est rien que ça ? » Demande Ichigo avec un petit sourire en coin. « Ça va être un jeu d'enfant. »

Yoruichi sourie de le voir aussi confiant, lui et ses amis. Ishida remet en place ses lunettes avec son air supérieur, Inoue a un regard plus que résolu et Chad est toujours aussi imperturbable. Ils sont prêts.

« Dans ce cas, c'est partit. » Dit Urahara en s'agenouillant. « Dès que le portail s'ouvre, foncez à l'intérieur ! »

Lui et Tessai activent le Kido qui ouvre le passage et une vive lumière illumine la pièce. 4 adolescents et un chat n'attendent même pas que le flash disparaisse, il s'engouffre dans la brèche.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent seuls. Le propriétaire se lève lentement comme s'il venait de prendre d'un coup plusieurs années. Il avance vers le passage et tend la main. Elle est violemment rejetée par une espèce d'éclair et une légère fumée s'échappe ensuite de sa peau.

« Tout repose sur toi désormais, Kurosaki-san... » Murmure Urahara.

« Êtes-vous certain que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser y aller, patron ? » Demande Tessai, inquiet. « Son âme est... »

« Fragmentée, je sais... » Termine le marchand. « Mais je pense que tout ira pour le mieux. » Il enfonce son chapeau sur ses yeux. « Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'il est, Tessai-san. » Il se tourne vers le passage. « Si on analysait sa situation de manière logique... Il devrait déjà être mort... »

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Et un chapitre 4 ! un !

* * *

Une espèce de porte s'ouvre soudain dans les airs et cinq traits de lumières en sortent pour aller s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un nuage de poussière se forme et met une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de se dissiper, révélant un spectacle plutôt pathétique...

Sur le Santen Kisshun, Ichigo et Ishida sont cul par dessus-tête. Chad a atterrit en faisant une espèce de figure douteuse. Yoruichi ressemble à une carpette. Il n'y a que Inoue qui soit assisse correctement.

« Ouah ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « J'adore ta position d'atterrissage, Kurosaki-kun ! »

« La ferme... » Grogne l'adolescent, plutôt embarrassé.

« Le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos. » Dit Ishida sur le ton de la conversation. « Heureusement que j'avais prévu une cape de rechange. »

 _Je rêve... Ce gars a vraiment emmené des fringues..._ Pense Ichigo, blasé...

 _« Moi j'aurai prit plus de munitions. »_ Répond Ruby.

 _« Des munitions ? »_ Répète le jeune homme. _« Pourquoi faire des munitions ?_ _ **Je**_ _suis tes munitions. »_

 _« Règle numéro 1, Ichi-kun : On n'a jamais assez de munitions ! »_ Dit-elle joyeusement.

 _« Je croyais que la règle n°1 c'était de toujours être en mouvement. »_ Affirme Ichigo, sarcastique.

 _« Ouais... Bon ben on va dire que c'est la règle numéro 2 ! »_ Corrige Ruby.

 _« Très bien. »_ Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur. _« Dans ce cas c'est quoi le numéro de celle ou il faut toujours se tenir près de l'adversaire ? Celui de celle ou je dois feinter avant d'attaquer ? Celui de... »_

 _« Bhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Tu es méchant ! »_ Réplique-t-elle en tirant la langue. _« Je ne dirai plus rien si c'est comme ça ! »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps Yoruichi sermonne Inoue à cause de ses actions en lui affirmant que si le Kôtotsu avait touché l'une de ses broches elle aurait été tuée sur le coup.

« C'est bon. » Interrompt Ichigo. « Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. C'est quand même grâce à elle que l'on est en un seul morceau. »

« Regardez... » Dit le Quincy.

Tout les quatre sont étonnés de se retrouver au milieu d'une ville qui ressemble vraiment à celle du Japon de l'époque Edo. Leur guide explique alors qu'ils se trouvent à l'endroit où arrivent les âmes quand elle quitte le monde réel : le Runkongaï. Les Shinigamis, eux, vivent dans le Seireitei qui se trouve plus loin.

« C'est là-bas ? » Demande l'adolescent en pointant le Nord du doigt. « Les rues sont différentes. » Il se met alors à courir dans cette direction. « Allez ! C'est partit ! »

« Attend ! Espèce de crétin ! » S'exclame Yoruichi.

Un mur venu de nulle part s'écrase d'un coup devant le jeune homme qui doit faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas être écrasé. Il fait un salto et atterrit en dérapant. Il se retrouve maintenant devant une lourde porte quand une voix forte se fait entendre.

« Ça faisait longtemps... » Un homme d'environ dix mètres de haut apparaît dans le nuage de fumée. Il tient deux haches qui dont les lames sont plus grandes que Chad. « Que quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé de passer par ici. »

« C'est quoi ce géant !? » S'écrie Ishida.

« Jidanbo. » Répond simplement Yoruichi. « Il est connu pour sa force herculéenne, mais surtout par ce que depuis 300 ans qu'il est en poste devant la Porte de la Voie Blanche, personne n'a jamais réussi à forcer le passage. »

« 300 ans !? » Répète le Quincy, surprit.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous réfléchissions à un plan et... Sado ! Orihime ! Revenez ici ! » Hurle le chat en les voyant foncer bille en tête pour aller aider leur ami.

Le gardien qui n'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent lève d'un coup sa hache et l'abat sur le sol avec violence en direction de Ichigo. Lorsqu'elle touche les pavés il commence à la faire traîner ce qui élève progressivement un mur entre lui et eux. Jidanbo pose ensuite son arme sur son épaule et sourie de manière provocatrice.

« Les duels se font en un contre un. » Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. « Vous venez de la campagne ou quoi ? Personne ne vous a apprit les bonnes manières ? »

« Et toi tu m'attaques alors que je ne suis même pas en garde ! » Réplique l'adolescent. « Tu parles d'une éducation ! »

Touts les regards se tournent vers le sommet d'une des dalles soulevées par le gardien. Ichigo se tient debout sur la crête avec l'air d'être visiblement en colère.

« Tiens ? » Remarque Yoruichi. « Il a réussi à esquiver ce coup et a attendre qu'il ait finit avant de sortir de sa portée d'attaque ? Plutôt pas mal. »

« Kurosaki ! » S'écrit Ishida en rejoignant ses deux autres camarades. « Laisse nous t'aider pour... »

« Pas besoin. » Interrompt le jeune homme en surprenant ses trois compagnons. « Je m'en charge. »

« On a pas le temps de jouer ! » Gronde le Quincy avec un sourcil qui frémit.

« T'inquiète. » Réplique-t-il en sortant son zanpakutô qui se déploie rapidement. « Je vais régler ça en dix secondes. »

Il pose sa faux sur son épaule et charge en direction du gardien qui abat sa hache verticalement pour l'intercepter. Ichigo se sert de son arme pour prendre appui sur le tranchant de la hache et fait un salto pour remonter. Il arrive au niveau du visage mais est réceptionné par un poing aussi gros que lui. Une explosion retentit et l'instant d'après le jeune homme est de nouveau sur le sol, indemne.

« Tu bouges vachement vite pour quelqu'un de ta taille. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Et toi, tu le premier à m'échapper autant de fois. » Répond le gardien en regardant sa main qui saigne légèrement. « Mais finit de jouer. »

Il sort une deuxième hache, aussi grosse que la première et attaque aussitôt. Il entaille le sol profondément mais c'est tout. L'adolescent est déjà partit. Il réapparaît en hauteur sur des dalles encore intactes. Il fait un grand moulinet avec son arme et charge rapidement, prenant le gardien par surprise.

Il a juste le temps de parer et lorsqu'il pense repousser Ichigo il ne trouve que le vide. Ce dernier est à ses pieds et attend en souriant de façon moqueuse. Les deux haches s'abattent sur lui mais ne trouve que le dallage encore une fois. Le jeune homme a été se réfugier entre ses jambes.

« Impressionnant. » Commente Yoruichi en voyant l'autre résultat.

Jidanbo remarque à son tour que les manches de ses armes ont été coupés nets au niveau de la lame. Il en reste figé par la surprise et ne réagit que lorsque la voix de son adversaire se fait entendre derrière sa tête.

Ichigo est appuyé sur sa nuque avec la lame de sa faux qui est collée contre sa gorge, comme s'il était prêt à le décapiter.

« C'est moi qui gagne. » Déclare-t-il, victorieux.

« Crie pas victoire trop vite, gamin ! » Réplique le géant.

Il part en marche arrière brusquement et fonce en direction de la porte. Pris au dépourvu par son action l'adolescent voit au dernier moment qu'il va finir aplatit entre la porte et la tête du gardien dans moins d'une seconde.

« Ichigo ! / Kurosaki ! » S'exclament en cœur les spectateurs

Un bruit sourd résonne et le géant frappe tellement fort qu'il s'assomme à moitié... Il tombe, avachit contre la voie qu'il protège en souriant bêtement. Il entend alors comme un déclic devant lui et lève les yeux pour voir le canon d'une arme pointé droit sur son visage.

« Pas mal. » Concède Ichigo qui n'a rien. « Mais ça ne change pas le résultat. Maintenant abandonne et laisse nous passer, tu ne peux pas gagner. »

Complètement abasourdi, Jidanbo reste sans répondre tandis que les amis du jeune homme sont aussi sous le coup de la surprise.

« Incroyable... » Fait Orihime. « Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger... »

« Moi non plus... » Admet Chad.

Même Ishida a eu du mal à suivre son déplacement des yeux tellement il était rapide.

« Il s'est servi du mouvement de son adversaire pour se projeter contre le mur. Puis il a ensuite utilisé la réaction et le recul de l'arme à feu qui est couplé avec son zanpakutô, pour repartir encore plus vite dans la direction inverse. » Explique Yoruichi. « Il a alors utilisé l'épaulette en acier de Jidanbo comme d'une ancre pour freiner sa course en utilisant la lame de sa faux et ainsi arriver devant lui. »

Les trois adolescents remarque alors que, comme il l'a dit, les plaques métalliques sont entaillées sur toute la longueur.

« Woah ! Vous êtes trop fort Yoruichi-san ! » S'exclame la jeune femme. « Vous avez tout vu ! »

 _Ce qui me pose problème c'est la façon dont il l'a fait..._ Pense-t-il. _Ce genre de techniques utilisant les mouvements de l'adversaire n'est enseigné qu'aux membres les plus doués des services secrets... Qu'est-ce que Kisuke lui a apprit exactement ?_

« Je... J'ai perdu... » Dit finalement le gardien.

Ichigo range alors son arme dans son dos et descend du géant. Il est accueilli par Chad qui le félicite et Uryu qui lui dit que ça a duré 11 secondes et non 10... Ils commencent donc à se disputer et c'est leur guide qui doit interrompre l'échange. Pendant ce temps Orihime demande au gardien s'il n'a rien.

« Je vais bien. » Répond-t-il. « Écartez-vous, je vais vous ouvrir la voie. »

« Vraiment !? » Dit le jeune homme, surprit. « Merci ! »

« Vous avez gagné. » Déclare Jidanbo. « Mon devoir m'oblige à vous laisser passer. »

« Trop cool ! » Fait l'adolescente.

« Pour une fois que c'est facile... » Commente le Quincy. Chad acquiesce.

Il glisse ses mains sous la porte et dans un grand effort il la soulève d'un coup, impressionnant touts les spectateurs au passage. Sauf Yoruichi, bien sûr.

Le petit groupe va passer quand ils remarquent que le gardien se met à trembler de peur en fixant des yeux un point situé plus loin.

 _« Fais attention Ichigo ! »_ Dit brusquement Ruby. _« Il y en a un très fort qui approche ! »_

Le jeune homme tourne la tête en direction du Seireitei et ne voit qu'un seul homme vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc qui approche nonchalamment. Il ne paye pas de mine et pourtant son sourire de serpent le rend menaçant.

« Et bien ? Et bien ? » Dit-il d'une voix sifflante. « Un gardien qui perd et en plus ouvre la porte qu'il protège ? » Il dégaine son zanpakutô. « Ça ne va pas. Non, non. Pas du tout. » Il le pointe vers l'entrée et tous se mettent en garde. « Un gardien qui perd son duel... Doit mourir. »

D'un seul coup sa lame s'allonge si vite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a le temps de réagir et sectionne net le bras de Jidanbo. Celui-ci hurle de douleur avant que la porte ne lui tombe sur le dos et qu'il ne parviennent à la retenir qu'au prix d'un immense effort.

 _Un capitaine ! Ici !? De touts les mauvais scénarios possibles, il a fallu que se soit celui-ci qui se réalise..._ Pense Yoruichi. _Il faut reculer pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le choix._

Mais ichigo, au grand dam de leur guide, fonce tout droit sur son nouvel adversaire et abat sa faux. Lui pare sans soucis avec son petit sabre et se met à sourire.

« Hola, hola. » Fait-il. « Est-ce que je t'ai énervé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous salopard !? » Crie l'adolescent. « Comment tu oses attaquer un gars qui peut pas se défendre !? »

« C'est vraiment très noble de ta part de te préoccuper d'un ennemi vaincu. » Répond le capitaine avec un sourire amusé. « Mais tu ne devrais pas foncer ainsi sur ton adversaire. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Arrête de blablater et bats toi ! » Réplique Ichigo.

« Ne sois pas si pressé~. » Fait son adversaire d'une voix chantante très énervante. « Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi tu sais~. »

« Rien à cirer ! » Réplique encore une fois l'adolescent. « Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire à la con ! »

« Hola, hola. » Répète Ichimaru sans changer de façon de parler. « Quelle violence. »

Sur ces mots il repousse Ichigo avec une facilité insultante. Alors que ce dernier fait un salto pour se rétablir en plein milieu de son vol, il voit le petit sabre de l'homme pointé droit sur lui. Au moment ou il réalise qu'il va se faire transpercer, il ramène la lame de sa faux devant sa poitrine.

Moins d'un battement de paupière plus tard, les deux lames entrent en contact. Complètement prit au dépourvu par la force du coup, Ichigo ne peut pas l'encaisser proprement. Il est poussé brutalement dans Jidanbo et les deux terminent leur course sur la terre, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

« Bye, bye. » Fait Ichimaru avec un petit geste de la main tandis que la porte se referme devant lui.

« Revient là espèce de pourri ! » Hurle le jeune homme, très en colère.

« Ça suffit ! » Ordonne Yoruichi en lui griffant violemment le visage. « Garde la tête froide crétin ! Tu ne peux pas foncer sur tous les adversaires que tu croiseras comme un taureau furieux ! » Affirme le chat en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu as eu de la chance qu'il décide de juste te mettre dehors ! Il aurait pu facilement te tuer s'il l'avait voulu ! »

 _« Il a raison Ichigo. »_ Ajoute Ruby. _« J'ai horreur de devoir te dire ça... Mais en combat singulier, tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance. »_

L'adolescent se calme rapidement en entendant la voix de sa partenaire. Si elle lui parle en utilisant son prénom en entier c'est qu'elle est très sérieuse. Il pousse un soupir avant de lui répondre.

 _« À ce point là ? »_ Demande-t-il.

 _« Oui Ichigo._ » Confirme la jeune fille. _« Son caractère est froid et calculateur. Je l'ai senti quand j'ai touché son zanpakuto. J'en ai eu un frisson. »_ Explique-t-elle. _« Mais sa force était telle que j'avais l'impression d'être face à un mur impossible à franchir. C'est surtout ça qui m'a frappée sur le moment. »_

 _« Je vois... »_ Fait Ichigo, à la fois frustré et ennuyé. _« Tu as pu jauger sa puissance alors ? »_

Lors de ses entraînements avec Urahara, il a apprit que Ruby était capable d'évaluer grossièrement la force de ses adversaires. Pour peu qu'elle entre en contact avec leurs zanpakutos pendant le combat. Quand à la partie avec les émotions, ils en sont capables touts les deux. Même si lui ne s'en rend compte qu'à la fin, puisqu'il est trop concentré sur le combat pendant l'affrontement.

 _« C'est difficile d'être précise... »_ Avoue-t-elle, embarrassée. _« Mais je pense que son niveau doit ressembler à celui de Mr Sandales. »_

Ichigo manque de s'étouffer mentalement.

À l'extérieur je jeune homme est complètement figé depuis une dizaine de secondes. Ce qui commence à inquiéter son entourage. À l'exception de Inoue qui est en train de soigner Jidanbo. Chad fait des gestes de son immense main devant les yeux de son ami pour essayer de le faire réagir.

« Ichigo ? » Fait-il. « Tout va bien ? »

« Réponds nous Kurosaki ! » S'exclame bruyamment Ishida. « Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« Me gueule pas dessus espèce de binoclard ! » Réplique d'un coup l'adolescent en se retenant de lui coller un coup de poing. « Je suis pas sourd ! »

« Commence donc par répondre aux gens qui te parlent, Shinigami lunatique. » Répond le Quincy, dédaigneux.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de lunatique !? » Fait Ichigo en se levant, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. « Je suis pas assez tordu pour emmener des fringues de rechange moi ! »

« Ne confond pas une préparation minutieuse telle que la mienne, avec ton attitude insouciante et irresponsable. » Déclare son camarade de classe sans changer d'intonation.

« ASSEZ ! » Hurle Yoruichi en les lacérant touts les deux.

Ils se roulent dans un geste synchrone sur le sol en hurlant de douleur et en se tenant le visage. Pendant ce temps Inoue n'a rien remarqué, tandis que Sado regarde le triste spectacle sous ses yeux avec pitié.

« T'étais pas obligé de me griffer encore une fois maudit chat ! » Vocifère Ichigo. « Je vous ignorais pas, j'étais en train de parler avec Ruby. »

« Ruby ? » Répète leur guide sans comprendre. « Tu veux dire Crescent Rose, ton zanpakuto ? »

« Oui, mais elle préfère que je l'appelle par son surnom. » Explique le jeune homme. « C'est elle qui l'a trouvé d'ailleurs. Ça lui va bien en plus si vous voulez mon avis. »

 _« Comment ça ''en plus'' !? »_ Grogne la concernée.

 _Que c'est étrange..._ Pense Yoruichi. _Les zanpakutos refusent pourtant d'être appelé d'une autre façon que par leurs vrais noms. Ce nom symbolise le pouvoir qu'ils prêtent à leur shinigami. Donner un surnom à un zanpakuto revient plus ou moins à se moquer de son pouvoir... Est-ce ça que tu sous entendais quand tu disais que son arme est très particulière Kisuke ?_

« De quoi discutiez-vous par curiosité ? » Demande le chat.

« Elle me disait que ce gars avec le manteau blanc était vraiment très fort. » Raconte Ichigo en se grattant les cheveux.

« Rien d'étonnant. » Répond Yoruichi. « C'est un capitaine. Ils sont à la tête de chacune des treize divisions des armées de la cour. »

« Y'en a 13 des comme lui !? » S'exclament Ishida et Ichigo en cœur, horrifiés. Tandis que Chad avale difficilement sa salive.

« Exactement. » Confirme leur guide. « Ils représentent la puissance de la Soul Society, et ce n'est pas une exagération de dire qu'à eux 13 ils rassemblent plus de 99% de la force militaire de touts les shinigamis. »

Un silence de mort s'abat sur les trois adolescents qui réalisent enfin l'ampleur de la tâche qu'ils se sont fixés. Yoruichi pousse un soupir de lassitude. Mieux vaut tard que jamais après tout.

« Vous n'espériez quand même pas que pénétrer par effraction dans la forteresse ennemie serait facile ? » Questionne-t-il de la même manière qu'un prof qui punit ses élèves désobéissants.

Une magnifique exposition de visage embarrassés se forment devant le chat qui pousse encore un autre soupir. Dans sa tête, la simple idée de cette expédition de sauvetage devient de plus en plus saugrenue à chaque seconde. Il remarque alors que Ichigo a le bras levé pour poser timidement une question.

« Euh... Yoruichi-san... » Commence-t-il. « Le gars qui m'a vaincu dans le monde réel... Le frère de Rukia... Il est où par rapport à un capitaine... ? »

« Kuchiki Byakuya _est_ un capitaine. Ils sont facilement reconnaissables à leurs longs manteaux blancs comme tu les appelles, ces haoris symbolisent leurs status. » Explique-t-il. Le Jeune homme avale sa salive avec difficulté. « Quant à ce qui l'accompagnait, il s'agit d'Abaraï Renji, son lieutenant. Un vice capitaine si tu préfères. Dans l'ordre hiérarchique il est juste en dessous du capitaine. C'est lui qui dirige la division en son absence. C'est un poste prestigieux qui n'est atteint que par un très petit nombre de shinigamis.» Une pause. « Mais si tu parlais de puissance de combat, disons que malgré que cela dépende des individus, un lieutenant est en moyenne 20 à 100 fois moins fort qu'un capitaine. »

Encore une fois on dirait que les trois ados viennent de se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Ils savaient que leurs adversaires allaient être très fort... Mais pas à ce point...

Pourtant au milieu de l'appréhension qui secoue Ichigo en ce moment... Il y a aussi un étrange frisson de plaisir...

* * *

Post-edit :

Le chapitre d'après se déroulera directement dans le Seireitei, pour plusieurs raisons :

J'aime pas Ganju (oui c'est direct je sais.) pour la simple raison qu'il ne sert à rien dans l'histoire et qu'il m'énerve.

Du coup y'aura pas kukaku non plus, par ce sans ganju, elle a pas vraiment d'intérêt non plus.

Entre le moment où Ichigo se fait refouler et le moment où il passe au travers le bouclier, y'a rien d'intéressant.

Voilà, voilà.

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est la meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! » Crie Ichigo en tombant comme une pierre vers le sol.

C'était quoi cette idée d'abord, d'envoyer des gens au travers du bouclier qui entoure le Seireitei, en se servant d'un canon pour feu d'artifice !? Surtout en remplaçant le boulet par leur groupe ! Le voyage a été inconfortable, au mieux, durant les deux minutes qu'il a duré. Ils avaient l'impression de se déplacer à 300 km/h dans une voiture sans pare-brise pour les protéger du vent.

Au moment de l'impact, c'est comme s'ils avaient heurtés un mur en courant. Mais ils ont réussis quand même à passer au travers. Malheureusement leur moyen de transport, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'a pas supporté le choc. Ils sont restés à flotter quelques secondes en apesanteur, avant d'être éparpillés au quatre vents.

Le jeune homme a juste eu le temps de voir Yourichi et Chad partir ensembles, de même que Ishida et Orihime. Lui se retrouve seul et... En chute libre ! Comble de la malchance, il croit bien que son point d'atterrissage se trouve près de tout un groupe de shinigamis. Mais c'est secondaire pour le moment. Il faut déjà qu'il ne s'écrase pas.

 _« Le recul Ichigo ! »_ Dit précipitamment Ruby. _« Utilise le recul de mon arme pour te ralentir ! »_

« Ouais, bonne idée ! » Répond son partenaire.

Il prend son zanpakutô et le déplie pour le donner la forme du fusil. Il vise un endroit où il n'y a personne et commence à tirer sans arrêt. Des dizaines de tirs s'enchaînent sans arrêt. Au moment de toucher le sol, il libère un dernier coup plus puissant que les précédents. Une explosion s'ensuit et fracture le mur le plus proche. Un nuage de poussière se lève alors, cachant le résultat.

L'adolescent réapparaît au bout d'une minute. Il se trouve au centre d'un petit cratère, son arme est par terre, son uniforme a prit un sale coup et il a plusieurs bleus un peu partout. Il tousse pour recracher la poussière qu'il a respiré.

« Va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec cette Kukaku. » Grogne Ichigo en sentant tout son corps lui faire mal à cause du choc. Même s'il sait qu'il n'a rien de cassé. « Et Yoruichi aussi au passage. »

 _« Au moins tu es entier. Ça aurait pu être pire. »_ Nuance la jeune fille.

« Je vois pas comment ! » Réplique-t-il.

 _« Ne provoques pas ta chance Ichi-kun. »_ Avertit Ruby, amusée. _« On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle te prépare. »_

« Ouais... Pas faux... » Admet Ichigo à contre-cœur. « Bon... » Dit-il en se relevant et récupérant son zanpakutô pour le remettre à sa place. « Où sont passés les autres ? »

Il bondit pour aller se placer au sommet du mur le plus proche pour avoir une vue plus dégagé de ce qui l'entoure. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit qui pourrait être une zone d'arrivée pour un de ses amis. Celui où une petit colonne de fumée s'élève. Mais c'est au moins à trois ou quatre kilomètres. Et pour l'autre groupe, impossible de dire où ils ont terminés.

 _« Il faut que l'on bouge Ichigo. »_ Conseille sa partenaire. _« Je suis certaine que des Shinigamis savent où nous nous trouvons. »_

« Tu as raison. » Acquiesce-t-il. « Allons voir par là. » Il se tourne dans la direction de l'emplacement supposé d'une partie de ses camarades. « On doit se regrouper. »

Il commence son premier pas quand il se stoppe à moitié de mouvement. Deux imposantes présences viennent d'apparaître pas loin de lui. Il regarde un peu sur la droite et voit deux hommes sur un autre toit, à moins de 50 mètres. Trop près pour espérer les distancer, même s'il part maintenant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chad, accompagné de leur guide félin, se sont cachés dans un arbre pas loin de l'endroit où ils sont arrivés. Un autre cratère se trouve d'ailleurs ici, et plusieurs soldats l'observent avec un air incrédule, se demandant ce qui a pu se passer. Ils se dispersent rapidement pour rechercher l'intrus. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de cadavre, ni même de trace de sang, il est forcément vivant.

Les intrus en questions restent silencieux dans leur cachette et attendent qu'un calme relatif revienne. Ce n'est que lorsque le chat descend de l'épaule de l'adolescent, que celui-ci comprend qu'ils sont tranquille pour le moment.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demande-t-il, de sa voix calme habituelle.

« Premièrement, rester aussi discret que possible. » Explique Yoruichi, positivement impressionné par la sérénité du géant qui l'accompagne. « Ensuite, retrouver les autres. Toujours sans se faire repérer. » Il jette un coup d'œil rapide pour voir s'il y a des membres des divisions près d'eux. « Bien que vous soyez plus fort que la moyenne des shinigamis ordinaires, leur seul nombre est un problème. »

« Comment faire pour savoir où ils sont ? » Demande le mexicain.

« Je doute que Orihime et Ishida se fasse repérer. » Répond le guide. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ichigo. » Soupire-t-il. « Il va probablement attirer l'attention, même sans le vouloir. À nous de le remarquer et d'être plus rapide que les Divisions. »

« Ok. » Fait simplement Chad.

* * *

De leur côté, le groupe restant fait déjà mentir Yoruichi. La jeune femme a voulu vérifier s'ils étaient seuls et s'est effectivement faite repérer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, ils ont finalement pu se cacher dans un bâtiment au détour d'un croisement. Ils patientent sans faire de bruit que la situation se tasse un peu.

« On dirait qu'ils sont partis. » Déclare Ishida en tendant l'oreille. « Nous devrions être en sécurité, au moins pour l'instant. »

« Désolée, Ishida-kun. » S'excuse Orihimie, un peu honteuse. « C'est à cause de moi que nous sommes dans cette situation. »

« Ce n'est rien Inoue-san. » Affirme le Quincy. « Nous ne connaissons pas la topologie de cet endroit. J'aurais pu faire la même erreur, tout aussi bêtement. » Explique-t-il pour lui remonter un peu le moral. « Plus important, comment va ton bras ? »

« Ça fait un peu mal, mais ça va. » Répond l'adolescente. « Je peux bouger normalement. »

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de guérison sur toi ? » Demande son camarade, curieux.

« J'ai déjà essayé. » Avoue-t-elle. « Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, peu importe le nombre de fois. »

« Je vois. » Dit simplement son interlocuteur, pensif.

Il n'a pas de preuves concrètes pour appuyer son raisonnement, mais il est persuadé que cela vient d'elle. Il l'a déjà vu bien assez de fois interagir avec les gens, il sait qu'elle est du genre à faire passer les autres avant. Peut-être que tant qu'elle n'est pas assez blessée pour être en danger de mort, son pouvoir ne fonctionnera par sur elle. Ishida sent du coup un poids de plus tomber sur ses épaules. Il doit absolument éviter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

* * *

Ichigo descend de son perchoir pour arriver dans un petite cour relativement isolée du reste. Les deux hommes bondissent plusieurs fois pour le rejoindre. Ils posent pieds à terre à quelques mètres de l'adolescent. Touts trois se regardent attentivement, comme s'ils cherchaient chacun à évaluer l'autre.

Le premier est un chauve qui doit avoir la quarantaine. Il porte la même tenue que lui à quelques détails près. Il y a d'étranges marques rouges sur le côtés de ses yeux. Les second, qui à l'air d'être un peu plus jeune, a des plumes colorées accrochés à ses sourcils et ses cils sur l'œil droit. Son uniforme est standard, passé l'espèce de très large col orange qui arrive presque jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Hé hé hé, » ricane le premier. « On dirait que j'ai de la chance. » Dit-il. « Je sors de ma sieste et aussitôt, je rencontre l'un de ces fameux intrus. » Il pointe son zanpakutô, toujours dans son fourreau vers le jeune homme. « Toi, en revanche, t'as pas de bol. » Termine-t-il en souriant de manière presque vorace.

« Ne te l'accapare pas si vite Ikkaku. » Proteste le second sur le ton de la conversation. « Je suis là aussi. Et j'ai envie de faire un peu d'exercice. »

« Huh ? » Fait le chauve en se retournant, presque menaçant. « Tu veux me voler mon fun, Yumichika ? »

« ''Ton'' fun ? » Répète l'interpellé, pas moins menaçant. « Je l'ai sentit en même temps que toi. Tu n'as pas la priorité dessus. »

« Oh oh ? » Réplique celui qui s'appelle Ikkaku. « On fait ça dans les règles alors ? »

« Dans les règles. » Acquiesce le dénommé Yumichika.

Touts deux se mettent en garde et se font face. L'hostilité est bien présente dans l'air. Ils font chacun un geste vers leurs armes respectives.

 _« Ils vont vraiment se battre l'un contre l'autre ? »_ Demande Ruby, un peu étonnée de ce qu'elle voit.

 _« Si ça leur chante. »_ Répond Ichigo, impassible. _« S'ils s'épuisent touts seuls, ils seront plus facile à battre. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de me friter avec touts ceux que je vais croiser. »_

Les Shinigamis se regardent fixement, guettant la moindre opportunité. Puis ils se mettent ne mouvement d'un coup, en même temps.

« Un, deux, trois, » Disent-ils à l'unisson en faisant des mouvement de va et vient avec leur bras dominant. « Pierre ! / Pierre ! » S'écrient-il dans une synchronisation parfaite.

« Encore une fois ! » Hurle le chauve, très motivé. « Un, deux, trois... Feuille ! / Feuille ! » Crient-ils de la même manière qu'avant.

Ichigo et Ruby restent cois en voyant ça. Aussi incroyable que ça paraît, ils ont décidés de régler leur problème en jouant à Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux. Et en plus, ils sont à fond dedans !

Du coup, pendant une longue minute, les deux partenaires regardent leurs potentiels futurs opposants faire une nombre incroyable de tentatives pour se départager. À chaque fois, ils parviennent, allez savoir comment, à sortir exactement la même chose au même moment...

S'en est impressionnant... Dans le genre pathétiquement impressionnant...

 _« Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »_ Demande la jeune fille, complètement dépassé par ce qui se passe.

 _« Laisse tomber... »_ Répond le jeune homme, dépité. _« Je crois qu'ils sont juste débiles en fait... »_

Finalement, le duel prend fin.

« Ciseau ! / Feuille ! » Crie respectivement Ikkaku et Yumichika. « Noooooooooon ! » Fait le second en réaction, se tenant le visage dans les mains, comme s'il venait de perdre sa vie à un pari.

« Et je gagne ! » S'exclame le premier, joyeux. « Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Lucky ! Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Lucky ! »

Il se met à faire une espèce de danse ridicule avec les orteils, les jambes et les bras. Son camarade lève un sourcil au ciel avant de carrément facepalm devant cette célébration. Il a clairement honte d'être là. Quand à Ichigo, il voudrait juste effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il vient de voir...

 _« Ouaip... »_ Déclare Ruby dans le même état d'esprit. _« Complètement débile, je confirme... »_

« Hey ! C'est quoi c'te tête !? » Hurle le chauve en montrant le jeune homme du doigt. « Tu te moques de ma danse de la chance !? Tu manques pas de cran ! »

« Si tu le dis... » Répond ichigo, blasé.

« Espèce de sale petit... » Réplique Ikkaku, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front. Puis il se calme soudainement. « En parlant de ça, » Commence-t-il. « pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui, gamin ? » Demande le Shingami. « Tu en avais l'occasion pendant que l'on décidait de qui passe en premier. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Dit l'adolescent, condescendant. « Vous êtes deux, vous m'auriez forcément rattrapé. » Explique-t-il, sûr de lui. « Tandis que si je vous bats, je suis tranquille. » Assure le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu me plais toi. » Déclare son adversaire, amusé et satisfait. « Sort ton zanpakutô ! On va voir si tu es aussi doué que tu es grande gueule ! »

Ikkaku dégaine son sabre, tandis que Ichigo prend son arme dans son dos. Elle se déplie rapidement sous les yeux ébahis des deux shinigamis. Une fois la faux complètement dépliée, ils restent une courte seconde à la regarder, sincèrement troublé.

« Plutôt impressionnant, gamin. » Félicite son opposant.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu. » Répond l'adolescent, arrogant.

« Montre moi dans ce cas ! » S'exclame Ikkaku en le chargeant.

Il abat son sabre verticalement devant lui. Ichigo esquive en sautant sur le côté. Il pivote d'un quart de tour et abat sa faux. Le Shinigami lève son fourreau pour bloquer le coup en heurtant le manche de la faux, au plus près de la lame. Il reste une fraction de seconde surprit par cette manœuvre, et a juste le temps de bouger avant que l'épée ne se retrouve dans son visage.

Il se sert de son impulsion pour arriver sur le mur et rebondit dessus. Droit sur son ennemi. Il fait un grand geste latéral et le chauve se baisse. L'attaque lui passe au dessus de la tête et il contre-attaque avec un coup d'estoc. Le jeune homme le pare avec le manche de sa faux et touts les deux s'en vont dans des directions opposées.

Dès qu'ils touchent terre, ils font volte-face. Ichigo est légèrement plus rapide, mais pas assez pour que son coup descendant connecte. Ikkaku l'arrête en utilisant à la fois son fourreau et son sabre. Les deux restent à forcer jusqu'à que l'un prenne le dessus sur l'autre. Ce qui n'arrive pas. Il se repousse mutuellement et retrouvent à peu près leur position de départ.

Ils restent quelques secondes à s'observer, puis l'adolescent repart à l'assaut. Il abat verticalement sa faux qui ne trouve que le sol. Après avoir fait un pas de côté pour esquiver, le chauve fait un mouvement latéral pour atteindre Ichigo au niveau de l'abdomen. Utilisant son élan, ce dernier se sert du manche pour pivoter autour de sa faux. Le zanpakutô de son adversaire s'arrête contre le métal.

Profitant de son mouvement, il essaye de mettre un coup de pied circulaire à Ikkaku qui se protège une fois encore avec son fourreau. Ce dernier le repousse, en le déséquilibrant, et retente un coup d'estoc. Qui touche au but. Il entaille légèrement front de Ichigo, un peu au dessus de l'œil gauche. Mais le jeune homme n'est pas en reste. Malgré qu'il soit dans une mauvaise position, il parvient quand même à retrouver un peu de stabilité en s'accrochant à son arme.

Il peut la faire suivre dans son propre mouvement, ce qui surprend le Shinigami qui n'a pas le temps de se protéger non plus. La lame de la faux s'arrache du sol et décrit une trajectoire en ligne droit jusqu'à la tête de sa cible. L'entaillant lui aussi au même endroit que Ichigo.

Reprenant une position d'observation, les deux combattants font chacun de leur côté le constat de leurs blessures, somme toutes légères. Le jeune homme est concentré et silencieux, tandis que son opposant sourie si largement de plaisir, que son visage est presque trop petit pour le contenir.

« Vraiment pas mal, gamin. » Complimente de nouveau Ikkaku. « Je peux connaître ton nom ? » Demande-t-il avec un certain respect.

« Ichigo... Kurosaki... » Répond ce dernier, essayant d'ignorer la gène provoquer par le sang dans son œil.

Il retient d'ailleurs une protestation sonore quand il voit son adversaire sortir une espèce de crème du pommeau de son arme, et l'appliquer sur sa blessure au front. Celle-ci cesse aussitôt de saigner.

« Un nom digne. » Fait le Shinigami, toujours plus respectueux. « On dit que ceux avec un nom en ''Ichi'' sont sauvent bourré de talents. » Il lève son zanpakutô. « Permet moi de me présenter à mon tour ! Madarame Ikkaku ! Troisième Siège de la 11ième Division des Armées de la Cour ! » Crie-t-il, plein de ferveur. « Puisque nous avons touts les deux un nom en ''Ichi', que dirais-tu de devenir compagnons de combat !? »

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me fait un compliment sur mon nom, mais malgré ça, » Réplique aussitôt Ichigo, gonflé à bloc à son tour. « Je refuse ! »

 _« Ouais ! Bien dit, Ichi-kun ! »_ Ajoute Ruby, tout autant motivée.

« Dommage. » Déplore Ikkaku, avec un sourie inchangé. « Dans ce cas, laisse moi te poser une autre question. » Demande-t-il. « Qui est ton maître Ichigo ? Qui t'as apprit à te battre ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Interroge le jeune homme, troublé par cette question inattendue.

« Ta technique est celle d'un amateur, au mieux. » Explique-t-il, sérieux mais pas méprisant. « Cependant, tes réflexes, ta force, ton agilité et ta manière de te déplacer, ce ne sont pas celles d'un gars qui se bat juste pour le plaisir. » Continue-t-il. « Quelqu'un t'a forcément enseigné tout ça. Je veux savoir qui. »

« Il m'a entraîné uniquement pendant une dizaine de jour... Alors je ne sais pas si je peux l'appeler ''maître'' pour si peu mais... » Répond l'adolescent. « Il se nomme Kisuke Urahara. »

Les yeux de Ikkaku s'ouvre tellement en grand qu'on dirait qu'ils vont sauter de leurs orbites. Rien qu'en entendant ce nom. À côté de lui, Yumichika est dans le même état.

 _« Pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ? »_ Demande Ruby, curieuse. _« Mr Sandales est célèbre ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_ Admet Ichigo, aussi surprit qu'elle. _« Mais je crois que les choses sérieuses vont commencer. »_ Affirme-t-il.

Effectivement, le Shinigami est en train de trembler. Pas de peur, mais d'excitation et d'impatience. Son regard brûle d'une envie renouvelée de se battre. On dirait qu'il va y aller franchement cette fois.

« Kisuke Urahara, rien que ça ? » Il rigole doucement, d'un rire plutôt effrayant. « Dans ce cas, ce serait insultant que je ne sois pas sérieux ! » Il colle son sabre et son fourreau l'un contre l'autre. « Grandis ! Hozukimaru ! »

Les deux parties de son katana se transforment rapidement une lance. Il prend position avec et sans attende plus longtemps, il fonce sur Ichigo. Il tente plusieurs coups rapides avec la pointe de sa nouvelle arme, mais le jeune homme esquive sans trop de soucis. Heureusement qu'il a vu le zanpakutô de Urahara changer de forme, sinon il aurait été très surpris.

Il contre attaque avec un mouvement à mi-hauteur. Ikkaku avance simplement pour que les manches de leurs armes s'entrechoquent, nullifiant tout effet. Ce dernier continue sur sa lancée et vise la tête de l'adolescent avec l''autre extrémité de son Shikai. Ichigo recule pour ne pas être assommé. Il garde cependant une main sur sa faux.

Utilisant toute la force de son bras, il fait comme si s'était une raquette de tennis. Ce qui projette son opposant contre mur. Il termine contre, la tête la première. Profitant de l'angle mort, le jeune homme se rue sur lui et commence un coup descendant. Le shinigami saute par réflexe et se retourne. Il tente de percer son adversaire depuis les airs. Ichigo est assez rapide, malgré sa surprise pour s'en aller. Ce pendant ce n'est pas assez pour éviter toute blessure. Il se fait entailler légèrement l'épaule droite.

Il n'a pas le temps d'atterrir qu'une autre attaque manque de peu son but. Cette fois, il perd l'équilibre et le manche de la lance l'atteint sur la gauche de l'abdomen. Repoussé, il fait un salto suivit d'une attaque circulaire rapide. Ikkaku se baisse et la lame de la faux lui passe moins d'un centimètres au dessus de la tête. Cependant, il sourie comme un maniaque. Une nouvelle fois sa lance touche. Au niveau de la jambe gauche.

Bondissant en arrière Ichigo veut mettre de la distance entre eux, pour utiliser sa plus grande portée. Ce que le Shinigami a bien comprit. Sans même attendre que l'écart entre eux ne soit d'un seul petit mètre, il se propulse à son tour. L'adolescent veut abattre son arme sur lui, mais ça aussi son adversaire le sait. Il se déplace sur le côté et attend que le manche de la faux soit en dessous de lui.

Il monte carrément dessus et plante brutalement la lame dans le sol. Surprit par cette action complètement imprévue, le jeune homme parvient à peine à ne pas lâcher son seul moyen de défense. Mais, en faisant ça, il se stoppe presque aussitôt. Ce dont profite Ikkaku, qui n'a pas perdu le moindre élan.

Il fonce, la lame en avant sur Ichigo qui ne peut pas s'en aller. La lance s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde dans son épaule et le transperce complètement. Le contrecoup l'expulse, tandis que le shinigami se pose sur le sol sans le moindre problème. L'adolescent fait un vol plané, en criant de douleur, sur une dizaine de mètre. Il s'écrase lourdement, sans aucun contrôle sur sa trajectoire et termine le dos contre un mur, qu'il tapisse de son sang.

Tremblant de douleur, il tente aussitôt de se relever mais rechute dans la seconde. Il sent que sa clavicule est littéralement coupée en deux, son bras gauche est complètement inutilisable. Pire encore, son zanpakutô n'a pas suivi. Il est aux pieds de Ikkaku qui n'a rien perdu de son sourire. En plus de la souffrance physique, Ichigo vient de prendre un sacré coup au moral. Il se rend compte maintenant que la différence au niveau de la technique entre eux est trop grande.

« Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, Ikkaku. » Commente Yumichika, amusé aussi.

« Que veux-tu ? » Répond-t-il, avec son expression satisfaite toujours présente. « C'est pas touts les jours que l'on croise un adversaire qui en vaut la peine ! » Il pointe sa lance vers le jeune homme. « Hey gamin ! Tu peux encore te battre j'espère !? » Demande-t-il, impatient de recommencer. « Je serais déçu sinon ! »

« Ta... Gueule... » Fait Ichigo, les dents serrées par la douleur. « Je suis... Pas encore mort... Le chauve... » termine-t-il, provocateur, en se relevant malgré tout.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de chauve espèce de merdeux !? » Réplique le shinigami, énervé et vexé, avant de se calmer rapidement. « T'as vraiment des tripes, Ichigo. Ça je peux pas te le retirer. » Dit-il, très content.

Il arrache la faux du sol et la lance à son propriétaire qui la récupère au vol, grimaçant au passage.

 _« Laisse tomber l'idée de l'affronter à la régulière Ichigo. »_ Dit Ruby, à la fois sérieuse et inquiète. _« Au rythme ou ça va je te donne moins d'une minute. »_

 _« J'ai remarqué que je pissais le sang, merci. »_ Répond son partenaire, frustré de se faire botter les fesses dès son premier combat.

 _« Arrête de faire l'idiot alors ! »_ Vocifère la jeune femme, agacée.

 _« T'inquiète. »_ Fait l'adolescent. _« J'ai retenu la leçon cette fois. »_ Il prend une grande inspiration pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son adversaire. _« On y va Ruby ! »_

 _« Ok ! C'est partit ! »_ Confirme-t-elle, à 100% derrière lui.

Ichigo saute très haut et pointe le manche de sa faux en direction de Ikkaku, qui se remet en garde. Arrivé au sommet de son impulsion, le jeune homme replie son arme. Elle prend la la forme du fusil, ce qui surprend le shinigami. Un bruit qui ressemble à celui d'un coup de feu se fait alors entendre. Un projectile de reiatsu fonce à toute vitesse sur son adversaire.

Celui-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, réagit en retard. Il a juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque avant qu'elle touche le sol. Une légère explosion se produit et repousse Ikkaku, qui doit faire un salto à son tour pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. À peine a t-il posé le pied par terre qu'il voit le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

D'un coup descendant, Ichigo abat sa faux avec toute sa force. Son adversaire lève sa lance pour parer le coup. Les deux manches s'entrechoquent. Pourtant, cette fois le shinigami est prit au dépourvu par la force qu'il reste à son opposant. Il ne parvient pas l'arrêter correctement, et la lame lui entaille légèrement le dos. Malgré tout, il sourie toujours plus largement.

« Bien joué. » Félicite-t-il une fois de plus. « J'imaginais pas que tu puisse te servir de ton zanpakutô comme ça. » Dit Ikkaku, agréablement surprit. « Sans compter qu'il te reste une sacrée force pour un gars qui peut pas utiliser son deuxième bras. »

« T'inquiète pas ! » S'exclame Ichigo, toujours confiant. « J'ai encore plusieurs surprises pour toi. »

« Ha ha ha ! Moi aussi ! » S'esclaffe le shinigami, avant de hurler. « Sépare toi ! Hozukimaru ! »

Sur ces mots, il pivote brusquement. Au même moment, sa lance se transforme. Elle devient trois bâtons reliés par une chaîne. Complètement prit au dépourvu par ce second changement, le jeune homme est trop lent à se protéger.

Ikkaku penche la partie centrale, qui retenait la faux, ce qui le fait basculer sur le côté à cause de la force que Ichigo appliquait dessus. D'un même mouvement le shinigami tourne sur lui même et la partie avec la lame s'envole vers la tête de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne peut que reculer la tête. Mais il perd de vue les mouvements de son adversaire qui n'attend pas. La dernière partie le heurte en plein visage.

À moitié assommé, il est de nouveau projeté contre le mur le plus proche, sur son épaule intact, heureusement. Il tombe à genoux, sa vision est trouble et il entend son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ses oreilles. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il peut se redresser mais il a l'impression que le sol tangue.

« Alors Ichigo ? » Demande Ikkaku, fier de son petit effet. « Tu croyais que mon Hozukimaru était une lance, hein ? Ben non ! C'est un bâtons à trois manches ! »

Ichigo n'entend rien de tout ça, il combat sa nausée. La perte de connaissance le guette aussi. Il a déjà perdu trop de sang et un coup à la tête n'arrange rien.

 _« Ichigo ! Ichigo !_ » Hurle Ruby, à la limite de la panique. _« Ne t'évanouis pas Ichigo ! »_

Mais il ne réagit pas à son appel. Il est en bien trop amoché pour ça.

 _« Tu dois continuer à te battre Ichigo ! »_ Persévère la jeune fille, sans résultat. À cours de solution, elle décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. _« Si tu meurs ici, Rukia va mourir ! Chad, Orihime, Ishida ! Ils vont tous mourir ici ! »_

Entendre ces noms à l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Ichigo. Rapidement, il parvient à se ressaisir. Sa vue s'éclaircit et ses jambes cessent de flageoler. Il se redresse lentement mais sûrement, au plus plaisir de son adversaire. L'adolescent, sa détermination une fois de plus retrouvée, fait face au shinigami.

« Je.. Ne tomberai pas... ici... » Assure-t-il entre deux respirations. « Je sauverai Rukia... Je sauverai mes amis ! » Crie-t-il à la fin.

« Rukia ? » Répète Ikkaku, sans comprendre. Avant de réaliser. « Rukia Kuchik ? La condamnée à mort ? » Il éclate de rire. « Tu rêves en plein jour gamin ! Elle est en plein milieu du Seireitei avec 13 capitaines pour monter la garde ! » Dit-t-il. « Tu crois vraiment que t'as la moindre chance de la sauver alors que tu peux même pas me vaincre ! »

« Ta... Gueule... Le chauve... » Répond Ichigo, toujours défiant. « Je te l'ai... Déjà dit... Je ne... Suis pas... Encore mort... »

« T'inquiètes ! Je vais arranger ça tout de suite ! » Affirme le combattant.

Il fonce sur l'adolescent qui fend l'air avec son arme. Ikkaku esquive en sautant et poursuit sur sa lancée. Alors qu'il parcourt les trois derniers mètres, il voit avec surprise la faux se replier pour reprendre la forme de l'arme à feu. Un coup part et le shinigami a juste le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté. La balle lui lacère la joue et le fait dévier de sa course.

Il manque sa cible et doit utiliser le mur pour se stopper. Il voit alors du coin de l'œil que son adversaire a déjà commencé sa prochaine attaque. Ichigo fait carrément un tour complet sur lui-même, gagnant un maximum de vitesse et d'inertie, en dépliant sa faux. Cette dernière arrive à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon sur le flanc exposé de Ikkaku.

Il a juste le temps, dans un réflexe, de positionner les trois parties de son arme en bouclier. La lame s'engouffre entre deux des parties, mais le shinigami a malgré tout assez de force pour l'arrêter. Le tranchant s'arrête à moins d'un centimètre de sa peau, juste derrière son abdomen. Cependant, il a l'impression que c'est un homme de 200 kg et faisant plus de 2 mètres qui vient de porter le coup. Comment un gamin au bord de la mort peut-il avoir autant de puissance !?

Sans attendre, il coince la lame de la faux dans son zanpakutô en l'entourant. Ce qui bloque sur place Ichigo, qui de toute façon à l'air trop épuisé pour faire un seul geste. Mais vu tout ce qu'il déjà montré, il vaut mieux être prudent.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusé, Ichigo. » Dit Ikkaku avec un grand respect. « Même si tu meurs aujourd'hui, je me souviendrai de toi longtemps. » Affirme-t-il avec un sourie victorieux.

Il y a une seconde de silence. Le jeune homme déplie sa main autour du manche de son arme. Comme s'il voulait la lâcher. Son visage est caché par ses cheveux et la partie supérieure de son habit est complètement recouverte de son propre sang. Il dirait qu'il vient de rendre l'âme...

« Je te l'ai déjà dit... Ikkaku... » Fait-il soudainement, d'un voix faible. « Je ne... Suis pas... » Un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres. « ENCORE MORT ! » Hurle-t-il à la fin.

Il appuie sur la gâchette de sa faux et le coup de feu part. Au moment ou le son atteint les oreilles du Shinigami, il comprend que c'est déjà trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. La sortie du canon étant en plus contre le mur, le recul est d'autant plus important.

Incapable de retenir cette soudaine poussée, Ikkaku sent la faux lui trancher l'abdomen de part en part, en passant près de la colonne vertébrale, sans aucune résistance. Coupant en deux son zanpakuto au passage.

« IKKAKU ! » Crie Yumichika, prit de panique.

Les deux adversaires s'effondrent au sol, au seuil de la mort. Ils ne sont plus en état de lever le moindre petit doigt. Ichigo a déjà perdu connaissance, tandis que Ikkaku crache du sang en essayant de comprimer la plaie béante qui lui sert de ventre. Lui aussi ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir.

L'autre shinigami est déjà à ses côtés. Il le prend sur ses épaules et s'en va rapidement en direction du dispensaire de la 4ième Division la plus proche. Laissant le jeune homme, mortellement blessé, à son sort.

* * *

Ruby observe le ciel, appuyée contre un tronc avec des signes évidents de fatigue sur son visage. Les arbres sont toujours verts et la température est estivale, mais le ciel est lézardé comme un vieux mur. Il n'y a aucune lumière projetée par le soleil depuis ces zones. Un sourire presque mélancolique se lit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

 **« Il survivra. »** Déclare une voix féminine désincarnée et étrangement déformée.

« Merci. » Répond Ruby, soulagée, en entendant ça. « Je pense qu'il va vite se remettre maintenant. »

Cette entité, qui semble se trouver derrière la partenaire de Ichigo, bouge dans la pénombre créée par l'arbre où s'appuie son interlocutrice. Se rapprochant doucement, avec l'assurance d'une personne qui est chez elle, la nouvelle venue reprend la conversation.

 **« Cet abruti ne va pas faire long feu à ce rythme là. »** Affirme-t-elle d'un calme artificiel. **« Laisse moi prendre les commandes Ruby. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il doit faire. »**

« Il n'a pas perdu. » Dit la jeune fille. « Bon d'accord, il a aucun point de style et ça ressemble surtout à une égalité... » Admet-elle avec un petit rire forcé. « Mais pour l'instant... »

 **« C'est bon. »** Interrompt l'autre, exaspérée, sur un ton glacial. **« Je me souviens de ce stupide pari. Pas besoin de me rappeler les règles. »**

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » S'excuse Ruby, sincère.

 **« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. »** Réplique violemment l'entité, à bout de patience. **« Je tiendrai ma promesse. »** Confirme-t-elle. **« Mais si jamais il se foire, il va comprendre sa douleur. »**

Sur ces mots, elle disparaît sans laisser de traces. Au bout d'une seconde, Ruby retourne à sa contemplation.

« Je sais qu'il peut le faire. » Murmure la jeune fille dans le vide. « J'ai confiance. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5 !

N"hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
